My Rider
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: How to train your dragon, told in Toothless's point of view. A detailed retelling of the story, including parts missed by the film itself. :Story is better than the summary: Rated T for later chapters.
1. A Prayer

**A/N- Okay, so I posted the first two chapters of this story on Deviantart (Koriandmetrion) and it's received a positive review so far. So... Enjoy! I'm still working on LaTM read HP for the Harry Potter fans who read my stories. Don't worry. I also apologize for my lack of knowledge on Norse Mythology. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD ... Sad day.  
**

It was...interesting, to say the least, to watch the humans; The Vikings who inhabited the village known as Berk. Shouts and cries were heard throughout this village as the first blast of fire hit one of the homes the humans had made. Dragons and Vikings of all sizes and shapes flooded into sight, as another raid began. The dragons fought diligently, their minds focused on one goal. Get the food, go back to their nest, yet the Vikings too fought with all their might, determined to thwart the dragons' chances.

One lone dragon watched the commotion from above high, perched on a solitary rock. He was of a medium size build, not the smallest or the largest of his brethren, with sleek midnight blue scales which, after sunset, appeared black as night. He stood proudly on four legs, watching his kin fight the humans, his large, elegant black wings spread wide, ready to join the battle when he was needed. Neon green eyes studied the scene before him in pure disinterest. He had no wish to attack the humans, to destroy their homes and steal their food. He did what he did, not out of desire, but simply because he had to. A great beast lurked in his and the others home, commanding them to attack the humans, to steal their food. None could disobey, but this particular dragon had a strong will. His true name was lost to the winds, many years ago, and was unpronounceable in the human tongue. This was the same for many of his brethren, so the humans had developed their own names for them, to distinguish between their species. His kind, were known as the Night Fury.

Honestly, out of the names his kind could have received, he was pleasantly surprised with the name the Vikings created, pleased that it matched him perfectly. The humans, however, had never seen him, and never would. They knew next to nothing about his kind, except purely that when his piercing shriek filled the air, it was wisest to duck and cover, for the Night Fury never missed. He surmised that the humans must feel he simply lived to attack them, for he had never stolen food from them...The idea of feeding the creature which resided in his nest disgusted him, and he was proud that she had not broken his will.

The Night Fury glanced over at one of his brethren, one the Vikings had christened a Zippleback, and its two heads shrieked at him indignantly.

'_It is time you made your appearance!' _One head hissed, presumably, in the Night Fury's eyes, the one to breathe gas.

'_Strike true fear into their hearts!' _the other head agreed.

The Night Fury regarded the dragon with bored, irritated eyes.

'_That is all I ever do' _He hissed in reply, narrowing his luminescent orbs. He glanced up at the sky. It was fairly clear, with a few grey clouds littering the midnight blue which caused his body to blend in perfectly. Of course they would expect him to join in with the raid today. It was perfect conditions, and a Night Fury attack, caused the Viking's to lower their guard somewhat.

'_You could try bringing food back for the queen' _one head suggested slyly.

The Night Fury let out a guttural snarl and glared hatefully at the dragon before it, causing it to shriek and fly back, startled.

'_She is no true queen of ours!' _The darker dragon hissed. _'I would not lower myself as to bring food to that creature. Do not suggest such a thing!'_

'_I apologize' _the head said hurriedly, sharing a glance with its twin. _'I didn't mean any offence'_

The Night Fury rolled its great eyes at the yellow and green dragon before it, and, without another word, he took off into the sky, his wings beating effortlessly at the air around him. He shot high into the sky, wondering briefly if this was all he was destined to do...To serve the so-called 'Queen' and be a slave to her forever. He had so longed to be free from her grasp, to serve no-one but himself, but had learned long ago to keep his wishes to himself. The other dragons had willingly accepted their fate long ago, but the Night Fury resolved to never give up, to always fight the 'Queen' until the day he perished, and hope that one day, she would be defeated.

The Night Fury looked around him at the sky once more and kept his eyes narrowed. The other dragons had tried to convince him to submit to the Queen, to give up on the hope that they would all one day be free, but he had ignored them. He thought of the gods, and offered a silent prayer to them.

'_Deliver a saviour onto us.' _He prayed, as the village of Berk edged closer. _'I would give anything for a saviour, I would give a tail fin even!' _He begged silently, knowing the severity of this if the gods even answered him, though that was truly doubtful. He had prayed many times before, perhaps the offerings of a dragon did not matter to them, even one such as himself, who had been designed to help bring around Ragnorok, who the gods revered and praised.

The Night Fury sighed internally as silence was his only answer. His razor sharp teeth retracted into his gums as he caught sight of his target, the western tower which held human machines which fired at, and harmed his brethren. He began to gather the gas in the back of his throat, rising it up from his stomach, and as he opened his mouth, his tell tale shriek pierced the night, and the Vikings below looked around in alarm.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

As the Night Fury light his gas, and shot a terrific sapphire flame at the tower, hitting it dead on target, a sort of dread filled him as the tower began to cave on itself, and his kin let out shrieks of delight and praise. The sky around him darkened slightly, and the dragon shot foreword, propelling another jet of sapphire flames forward at the tower, causing the chieftain of the tribe to leap down to the safety of the ground. Good. He didn't want any unnecessary blood on his paws. The tower collapsed down upon itself, and the Night Fury, satisfied, shot away from the scene to find his next target. He circled the village several times, feeling the same dread in the pit of his stomach as if he had eaten a particularly rancid fish.

'_Excellent shot brother' _A 'Nadder' shrieked, whilst the dragon known as a 'Nightmare' regarded him coldly before flying away from them, presumably to terrorize and kill another inhabitant of the village. The Night Fury nodded stiffly, ignoring the uneasy feeling which had settled over him and noted that the eastern tower had not yet been destroyed. He became more streamline and shot towards it, narrowing his eyes in determination, retracting his teeth once more, as to not damage them, and gathered the gas in the back of his throat, lighting it and sending it flying directly into the tower. It was then things went terribly wrong. A dark and amused chuckle filled the Night Furies mind as he began to fly from the scene and he could barely register what was being said.

'_You have struck a deal with us Drache.' _The voice in his mind boomed, and the Night Fury let out another, albeit shocked, shriek. Thor was speaking to him. _'We are answering your prayer. A Saviour shall befall you. But do not forget your end of the deal'_

Before the Night Fury could reply to the voice, he heard a whizzing noise and turned quickly, seeing something flying towards him. He tried to escape, but bonds encircled him, his legs and his wings. The Night Fury let out one indignant shriek, forgetting momentarily about the god which had spoken to him, as he began to plummet towards the ground at a terrifying speed. He shot down towards the forest a good walk away from berk and struggled to free himself, but was sent crashing through the trees.

He slammed hard into a tree, causing the whole trunk to snap effortlessly and was sent crashing and sliding through the undergrowth. He felt a sudden terrible pain where his tail fins were, as if one were being ripped from his very body. He let out an agonized shriek as the pain became unbearable, and as the dragon skidded to a stop in a small clearing, the pain overwhelmed him, and he succumbed to the darkness.


	2. The Viking

**A/N- Next chapter! Hooray ^^ Once again, I apologize for my horrible interpretation of Norse Mythology. On the bright side... Hiccups arrived! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD! DX**

"Some people lose their knife in the mug...But no, not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

This voice, which was irritated and laced with dejection and slight desperation is what awoke the Night Fury from his unconsciousness. It was close by, he noticed dimly, blinking his neon green eyes open. The dragon let out a low whine at the pain that ebbed throughout his entire body, the worst coming from his tail fin. He tried to move, to see why it hurt so, but found he was bound and stuck. The memory of the raid hit him suddenly, and he closed his eyes heavily. Someone had managed to shoot him down, him! The elusive Night Fury. He then recalled the voice he had just dimly heard, and for a dizzying moment, panic overwhelmed him. A human, a VIKING was close by. He was defenceless and unable to fight back. This human was most probably the one to have shot him down, and was probably searching for him.

The Night Fury stiffened as he heard a loud gasp from above him, which sounded slightly scared...how odd, then a fumbling, then finally the sound of metal being drawn. So the Viking was here for him after all. He kept his eyes firmly closed as he heard the sound of fumbling steps race towards him. This was unusual for a Viking. The Night Fury surmised that this human, whoever it was, was young, and from the sound of the footsteps, clumsy. This did nothing to ease his tensions however, for a human with a weapon was still dangerous to a trapped dragon, like himself.

"Oh wow" The Night Fury heard the boy whisper, as if entranced. "I did it...I did it... Oh this fixes everything!" The tone in the boys pitch turned less frightened as he continued to speak, and became more eager and delighted. "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Now, the Night Fury was slightly flattered at the term 'Mighty beast', but overall, was still irritated when the human boy was foolish enough to press his foot onto the dragons' body, close to his front legs. This boy needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

'_GET OFF ME HUMAN!' _He hissed, moving his leg abruptly, causing the Viking boy to gasp once again in fear and jump back, his back pressing against a rock. The Night Fury opened his eyes to study the boy who had come to kill him. He had red, untidy hair, a pale face dusted with what humans termed as freckles. He was of a thin frame, supremely skinny compared the other Vikings of the village, and was wearing a green tunic and brown pants with a fur vest and fur lined boots. Then, the boys eyes locked onto his own, and the Night Fury saw they were a vivid forest green. This Viking boy was merely that; a boy, a hatchling, almost. The Night Fury felt a wave of shame hit him at this. He, the most feared creature of the skies was going to be slaughtered by a mere hatchling.

Yet as he stared into those eyes of the boys, he saw something he did not expect to see; fear and doubt. His own neon green eyes widened slightly, but something inside the boy seemed to cause him to break eye contact, and he took a deep breath, shifting the small dagger he carried with him above the area of the dragons heart.

'_A dagger' _Thought the Night Fury bitterly. _'A mere knife.' _It was bad enough that he was to be killed by a hatching, one who undoubtedly seemed to be the runt, but a dagger was to cause the final blow? The Night Fury continued to stare at the boy, who was talking himself into killing the dragon.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon" the boy whispered, his already pale face seeming to go whiter at the thought. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father"

'_Then do it' _The dragon thought dully. He was impatient for death, impatient for the final blow which would end his life. He wanted freedom from the Queen, but did not expect it to end like this.

"I'm a Viking" the boy mumbled, then glared at him, as if angered by his presence. "I'M A VIKING!"

'_Who are you trying to convince here Hatchling?' _The Night Fury thought, keeping his eyes locked on the boy. _'You...or me?' _

The boy broke the gaze they both held and shut his eyes tightly; raising the dagger above his head in determination, and The Night Fury felt a sudden flicker of fear rise into his chest. He was scared of this pathetic human boy, the one person who could decide if he lived or died. The sudden change of emotion flickered into his eyes as the boy opened his eyes once more to glance at him. As their eyes met once more, the boy looked stunned at the raw fear the dragon was displaying, but he fought it off, and shut his eyes tightly once more.

The Night Furies heart sank like a stone and he lowered his head back to the ground, closing his eyes. This was it. He had served the 'Queen' his entire life, and had never once flown as a free dragon. He had seen the defiance in the child's eyes, saw the need to prove himself, and upon seeing that, all hope died inside of him as he awaited the finishing blow.

It never came.

The Dragons eyes snapped open in shock as it heard the sounds of a rope being cut. His eyes darted to the boy, who knelt by him, quickly slicing through the ropes and glancing around as if afraid someone would see him.

'_Impossible...' _The Night Fury thought, stunned. The human was releasing him? He shifted his back legs experimentally and found he was almost free. That was when the anger hit him.

'_That boy!' _The Night Fury thought furiously. _'How dare he toy with me like that? He made me fear I was going to Hel due to the look in his eyes!' _He waited until the last rope had been cut before he pounced, pinning the boy against a rock with a single paw. The boy gasped for air and his eyes roamed up towards the dragons face and he flinched as the neon green orbs seemed to burn a hole through him, pure fury etched upon his face.

'_I should send this boy to the goddess Hel for what he tried to do! There will be no Valhalla for him!' _The Night Fury snarled to himself, glaring in disgust at the boy below him. The Viking stared back, his eyes wide and staying perfectly still, as if it could save him. The Night Fury opened his mouth, forgetting to retract his teeth as he gathered gas in the back of his throat, fully intending to blast the boy forcefully to Hel. Yet, he saw how the forest green eyes widened in pure terror, and then closed tightly, as if resigning himself to his fate. The Night Fury stared for a moment before changing his plans and instead of sending the boy to Hel the hard way, simply let out a terrific screech in the boys face, causing the eyes to snap open, terrified. The Night Fury cast one last glare at the boy before him and snarled.

'_Pray you do not meet me again human! For I will not be so kind the next time!' _

And then, the dragon turned, kicking himself from the rock and sprinting through the trees, trying to get as far away from the boy as he could. He launched into the air, fully intending to head back to the nest for a well deserved rest, but found himself hitting against a rock painfully. He shrieked slightly, confusion ebbing through the anger. His balance was all wrong. The Night Fury scowled and took off into the air once more, finding again that he couldn't fly. He continued to try, until eventually, he crashed into an open cavern surrounded by rocks. A huge lake lay at its centre, lush green grass surrounding it. The Night Fury stared up at the rocks disdainfully and tried to figure out why he suddenly couldn't fly. He shifted his tail, and his eyes widened. Surely not...But the balance felt all wrong...

The Night Fury sat, and his tail curved in front of him. What he saw would have made a lesser dragon cry. His beautiful tail had been severely damaged. One tail fin had been completely ripped away, and his tail was soaked in his own blood. He stared at it in horror, feeling despair clutch at his heart, and at that moment, he wished that the human boy would have killed him. His tail was damaged. His fin would never grow back, and he would never fly again.

'_Oh gods...why would you let this happen?' _The Night Fury thought desperately, and his eyes widened in sudden realisation. Gods...He remembered the voice which distracted him, the one that caused him to lose focus...the one that caused him to be caught by the boy.

'_A Saviour shall befall you.' _The voice taunted in his head, mocking him.'_But do not forget your end of the deal'_

The Night Fury let out a loud shriek and shot two furious sapphire flames at the wall of the cavern, fury building inside him.

'_IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?' _He bellowed at the sky. _'I can never fly again, and there is still no saviour for my brethren!' _

Silence was all that greeted him. Well, this was what he got for trying to strike a deal with the gods.

The Night Fury curled up, pressing his injured tail close to his body. He licked at it experimentally and winced at the sting. He continued to the clean the wound until he realised how tired he really was, and praying no-one would find him again, the dark dragon closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber.


	3. Curiosity

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it ^^ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- -curls into a small ball- **

The Night Fury slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight dazzled him momentarily. He stood, slowly uncurling his tail from his body and stretched, trying to banish the aches from his body that his earlier fall had bestowed upon him. He glanced over at his now useless tail, the left hand side having healed slightly from his cleaning. He looked around him at the canyon and his eyes narrowed challengingly at the walls of his prison. There was no way he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life. The Night Fury's eyes darted over to the lake as a ripple in the water caught his attention. Escape was good…But he needed food for strength.

Silently, the dragon slipped over to the lake, his eyes fixed on the multiple fish swimming inside. He slid closer to the edge, staring down into the pool and dunked his head under abruptly, eagerly grabbing a single, medium sized fish and ate it in a few short bites.

'_Cod!' _He thought in delight. _'One of my favorites'_

He licked his lips eagerly and snaked over to a different area of the lake, keeping his eyes on the school of fish once more. He dunked his head under, but before he could grab one of the fish, they all escaped his grasp. The Night Fury lifted his head from the water and scowled irritably, shaking his head to remove the droplets of water.

'_I guess one is enough for now anyway' _The dragon thought warily, then glanced around once more, taking in the walls of the canyon. His eyes narrowed in determination and he crouched down, then began to run forwards, spreading out his wings. He jumped up and tried to fly straight out of the canyon, but hit the wall hard and began to fall down towards the ground. He clawed desperately at the rocks, trying to pull himself back up and out of the canyon, but simply slid down to the ground. He growled in frustration and turned, trying to find a lower ledge to climb up. He gave himself a running start once again, then took off, trying to use both his wings and legs to scramble out of the opposite side of the canyon. He fell to the ground and shook his head in slight disorientation.

The Night Fury glanced up at the rocks and shifted, narrowing his eyes once more. He ran and jumped, shooting up the rocks high, but before he could pull himself successfully out of the cavern, he fell back down, digging his claws fiercely into the rock. He let out an aggravated shriek and fell back, spreading his wings to allow himself to glide over the lake, and crashed into the ground. He shook his head, feeling disorientated once more.

'_What did I do to deserve this?' _He snarled, standing up. If anything, he was stubborn, for he ran and jumped onto a log, jumping off and flapping his wings, trying to lift himself up into the air. However, the lack of his left tail fin caused his tail to curve inwards towards his body, causing him to topple once more to the ground, luckily landing on all four legs this time. He glared up at the wall closest to him and jumped up, beating his wings as furiously as he was able, trying to force his body upwards. He fell once more to the ground and tried again, falling down once more onto all fours. He growled irritably and shot a solitary sapphire flame at the ground, leaving a scorch mark where the blast had hit.

'_Might as well try one more time' _he thought bitterly to himself, stretching his wings out. He raced forward and attempted fruitlessly to fly once more, before crashing down beside the lake with a pitiful whine.

'_I'm trapped' _He said softly, closing his eyes. _'From one prison to another' _

A sudden movement in the lake caught his attention and he eyed the water, spotting two delicious Salmon swimming close to the surface. He licked his lips and slowly and silently edged forward, his eyes locked onto his prey. He thrust his head into the water, trying to catch the fish, but they fled from him quickly. He pulled his head from the water, shaking it in agitation.

'_Today is just not my day'_

A sudden noise broke through the almost serene silence of the cavern, a sort of clattering, as if something had fallen from a great height. Every muscle in the Night Fury's body tensed at that moment, and he inhaled, catching the familiar scent of the Hatchling he had encountered the day before. He lifted his head and looked up at the Viking, who was perched high on a rock above him, his forest green eyes wide, hand outstretched as if he had tried to grab something, most probably the item which had fallen. Instead of gut-wrenching anger however, the Night Fury felt more exasperated than anything, with a hint of disbelief thrown into his stormy emotions. His eyes narrowed at a thought, could the boy had come to try and kill him again? He eyed the hatchling warily, and noted how the boy merely seemed curious, completely non-threatening. The red-head tilted his head to the side, as if wondering why the dragon didn't attack him. The Night Fury copied the motion, wondering the exact same about the boy.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until the Night Fury finally broke eye contact, rolling his eyes slightly. He glared up at the boy, and then moved around in a small circle, breathing fire at the ground. He curled up, closing his eyes, but his senses remained on edge as the human boy was still within sight. Eventually, after a while, he heard footsteps stumbling away from the canyon and lifted his head, opening his eyes. The boy was gone.

'_Good' _He snorted. _'And don't come back' _

He was startled suddenly as a raindrop hit his muzzle. He blinked and looked up at the sky as the clouds darkened and what appeared to be a storm was gathering. The Night Fury sighed. Trust Freyr and Thor to create a storm now. The gods really had it in for him lately. The Night Fury scowled to himself and moved towards a small cave in the base of the rocks in the cavern and created his small circle of fire on the ground, curling up on top of it. As the rain began to pour down into the cavern, the dragon lifted his head and stared as thunder crashed through the skies, a bright flash illuminating the stormy clouds. The storm was beginning to pick up in intensity now, and the Night Fury felt a small stab of worry for the hatchling.

'_I wonder if he made it back to his village safely…' _He mused, and then snorted, shaking his head. _'Not that I care. Stupid human.'_

Thunder crashed overhead and lightning illuminated the scene once again, and the Night Fury's ears pressed back against his head slightly.

'_All the same…This is no night for anyone to be wandering around… dragon or human.' _

He snorted again and laid his head down on his paws. Trying to not concentrate on the hunger pains gnawing in his stomach or the young Viking, the black dragon closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	4. Bonding

**A/N- This is probably the longest chapter so far ^^ Of course it's the bonding scene...I tried hard to get it right. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Disclaimer- I think it's pretty obvious HTTYD doesn't belong to me.**

The next morning, the Night Fury awoke to find the storm had passed during the night. Dew drops clung to leaves and cobwebs around him, as the sun shone, causing them to glitter lightly. The Night Fury uncurled himself and stood, stretching out his muscles. He walked out of the cave and trudged blearily over to the lake. He dunked his head under the water to clear and enhance his senses, to wake him up, and lifted his head back up above the water, shaking it to get rid of the droplets. He walked around to a different part of the lake and lowered himself down, staring at the fish hungrily.

'_Steady yourself…Wait for the right moment' _He urged himself silently, narrowing his eyes as the fish swam closer to the surface. He hesitated only a second longer, plunging his head deep into the pool and snatching up the closest fish. Unfortunately, it was small and didn't satisfy his hunger much, and he had scared the other fish away. The Night Fury sat back on his haunches and looked up at the sun. This type of weather was usually rare on Berk, and the dragon couldn't help but feel the gods were mocking him. This would have been a perfect day to fly. He looked around at the high walls and inwardly debated on whether or not trying to climb them again was worth the struggle. He glanced back at his ruined tail, which, he noted with some relief had healed, though his left tail fin was of course still missing.

'_It's not worth it' _He sighed to himself, crawling up onto a fairly high rock in which the sun was shining directly on. He curled up, letting out a small content purr as the warmth spread over his scales. If he was stuck here, he may as well enjoy the good weather whilst he could, even though he could not fly. He had just closed his eyes when he picked up on a very familiar scent. The Hatchling was nearby, but another scent radiated from him, fresh and alluring, more familiar to him than the hatchlings own scent.

'_Fish!' _The Night Fury thought, startled. _'He brought fish! ...But why?' _He tilted his head as both scents grew stronger, and hid himself behind the rock, curious to see how far the Viking boy would go today. He heard the soft footsteps approach, from a lower angle than yesterday before falling silent. The Night Fury lifted his head above the rock and tilted it again as the boy threw the fish into the canyon past two rocks which he seemed to be hiding behind.

'_Is this all he is going to attempt?' _The Night Fury thought, exasperated, though he had to admit, it was interesting and quite…nice of the hatchling to attempt to feed him, and the Night Fury felt a sudden wave of guilt hit him, remembering how he had scared the boy.

'_Don't feel guilty' _He scolded himself. _'The boy had it coming, and you shouldn't regret putting him in his place' _

The Night Fury stared silently as the boy ducked under something and walked into plain sight. He turned, trying to pull something towards him, but failed. The boy sighed heavily and walked forwards towards the fish he had brought with him and knelt, picking it up by the gills. He looked around, seemingly nervous and began to walk forwards, holding the fish to his chest. He glanced around, looking for the dragon, and the Night Fury took this as his cue to climb up onto the rock.

'_Careful' _He warned himself. _'He could be armed.' _He narrowed his eyes and stretched out his wings in a threatening manner, serving as a warning. The boy tensed at the movement and turned, letting out a small gasp when he saw the dragon staring at him. The Night Fury edged down the rock, slowly moving towards the boy, still suspicious and wary of his intentions. His eyes roved towards the fish and he sniffed hopefully, the scent of the food inviting him in.

'_That really does smell good' _He noted to himself, still staring at the fish. His eyes glanced up to the Vikings face again when the boy reached out his arm with the fish in it, for him to take if he so wished. The Night Fury retracted his teeth before he moved forward, still slightly suspicious, but also conscious of the fact that if he wanted the food, scaring the boy was not an option at the moment. He edged forward slowly, opening his mouth as he neared the fish, only to pick up another, unwanted scent. Metal.

'_You're armed!' _The Night Fury snarled, his teeth shooting out, backing up as the boy drew his arm back to his chest in shock. He lifted up his fur vest and the Night Fury saw the dagger which had almost claimed his life strapped there. _'You will not come near me if that thing is with you' _He growled threateningly, the pupils of his eyes slitting. He stared as the boy closed a hand around the handle of the blade and snarled loudly.

'_I knew it! You humans are all the same!' _he snapped as the hatchling let go of the handle, as if he had been burned. He then slowly pulled the knife from his belt and dropped it beside him, trying to convey the message to the dragon. _'Nice try human' _The Night Fury scoffed. _'It's too close. Dispose of your weapon correctly.' _He jerked his head in the direction of the lake, and the hatchling seemed to understand. He scooped the knife up onto the top of his foot then kicked it into the lake, where it sank, lost to them both. The Night Fury turned to look at the hatchling then, and then sat on his haunches, suddenly looking curious.

'_You are not like the others. You free me and now come to me unarmed.' _The Night Fury thought, staring at the boy with wide neon green eyes. _'What is it that you want?' _

Almost as if answering, the human seemed to smile at his sudden change of attitude, and reached out the fish once more. The Night Fury eyed him warily, then edged forward, still unsure what to make of this bizarre human child. He retracted his teeth once more as he opened his mouth, leaning forward towards the outstretched cod in the boys' hands.

"Huh. Toothless" the boy said, surprised. "I could've sworn you had-"

He was cut off as the scent of the fish overwhelmed the dragon, who allowed all of his teeth to shoot out before snatching the cod straight from the hatchlings arms, finishing it in three simple bites.

'_Delicious' _The Night Fury thought happily, licking his lips.

"-Teeth…" the hatchling finished, his hands pulled close to his chest.

The Night Fury glanced over at him, and his pupils turned into slits once more, yet more out of curiosity than anger. He edged towards the boy, trying to figure out what his intentions were exactly, and found this to be a good opportunity to study him more closely.

"Uh. No no no!" The hatchling stammered, backing up as the dragon advanced, falling to the floor and pushing himself back against a rock. The Night Fury sniffed experimentally close to his face, and the Hatchling looked simply terrified. "I don't have any more" he whispered.

'_No more?' _The Night Fury sighed in exasperation. _'You should bring food for yourself hatchling, for you are surprisingly small, especially for your age. No matter…I can provide.'_

He concentrated, his eyes slitting even more as his chest and stomach heaved, pushing up a portion of food he could share with the boy. The boy in question looked terrified and finally disgusted as the dragon regurgitated the body of the cod onto his lap.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

The Night Fury noted how he was sat and stood on his hind legs, letting himself fall backwards so he too was in a similar position.

'_Eat up Hatchling' _He tried to tell the boy. _'You won't gain strength or grow otherwise.' _

But the Viking simply sat staring at him, his lips pressing into a smile.

The Night Fury glanced down at the fish in his lap and back up.

'_Come on now. Don't waste the food. It's good for you.' _

The boys eyes widened in realization as he stared down at the fish then back at the dragon. He sighed and hesitantly raised the fish body up to his lips, slowly and tentatively taking a large bite.

The Night Fury tilted his head to the side as he did so. He couldn't fathom why the boy looked so disgusted, or was taking his time. Perhaps he had already eaten. He then noted the boy was making approving noises, but hadn't swallowed his portion.

'_Are all humans this dense?' _The Night Fury thought curiously, and swallowed elaborately, trying to indicate to the hatchling what needed to be done. The boy shot him an exasperated stare, but eventually managed to swallow the fish, shuddering and sticking his tongue out slightly.

'_Good. That wasn't so bad was it?' _The Night Fury rumbled appreciatively. _'It really was a nice fish.' _he licked his lips at the memory, and found he was glad to have shared his meal with the Hatchling. The red-headed Viking then bared his teeth at the dragon, but it was not threatening, in fact, it looked rather comical. _'I want to try…' _The Night Fury told him, narrowing his eyes. He concentrated, trying to match the boys' lips, his own curving up on the right hand side, before eventually pulling up on the left, in what he hoped was an accurate mimic of what the boy had done, only without his teeth.

'_How's this?' _He asked curiously, his lips still curved comically. The boy smiled, putting the fish down beside him and got to his knees, reaching out a hand.

'_What are you doing?' _The Night Fury asked in confusion, before it dawned on him that the human was trying to pet him. His lips curved downwards and he showed his teeth, baring them in a vicious snarl. _'I am not some pet of yours Hatchling!' _he growled, and turned, spreading his wings and attempted to fly away. He crashed of course, but stood once again, shaking his head. _'Foolish human' _He turned in a circle and breathed his sapphire flames onto the floor and curled up, looking pleased. _'At least I got a meal out of it…' _

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a happy chirp from above him, and he glanced up to see a mother bird taking care of her nest. She chirped once more and took off into the air, and he eyed her enviously, watching her fly away.

'_Treasure your gift of flight' _he sighed solemnly, then looked down, only to see the human sat cross-legged next to him. They stared at each other for a moment, before the boy smiled and raised a hand in greeting, and the Night Fury rolled his eyes in irritation. _'I've encouraged him' _he thought wryly and shifted his position, sliding his tail in front of his face, blocking the boy from view. _'Leave me be human. Come back tomorrow.'_

He heard a shuffling and sensed the human was edging closer to him, and a wave of irritation hit him. He certainly was persistent. He raised his tail suddenly, indignant when he sensed the boy about to touch it.

'_What do you think you're doing?' _he asked, irritated, and the boy stood immediately, walking away from him briskly. _'My brethren were correct. All humans are stubborn.' _He sighed and stood, moving away from his warm spot to try and find somewhere to sleep comfortably. He eyed a strong looking branch and looked over at the human boy who was watching him curiously. His ears flattened against his head in irritation and he scrambled up the tree, wrapping his tail around the branch, dangling his body upside down. He snorted appreciatively. He was too high up for the small hatchling to reach. Smiling smugly at his intelligence, the Night Fury wrapped his wings around himself in a cocooning motion and closed his eyes, setting into a comfortable sleep.

**(Linebreaklinebreak)**

His eyes slowly opened and his ears perked slightly when he heard a soft scratching noise from a short distance away. He glanced over, lowering a wing as he did so to see the human still in the canyon, though it was almost sunset.

'_Is he still here?' _The dragon thought in exasperation.

The boy had his back turned to him and was staring intently at the ground.

'_What's the hatchling doing?' _The Night Fury thought curiously, lowering himself to the ground. He shook his head to shake the disorientation away and lightly padded over to the boy sitting behind him and glancing over his shoulder. He had a stick and was making patterns in the dirt with a stick. The Night Fury tilted his head to the side and watched as the boy had already made what appeared to be a body, and was now… was than an eye? This pattern seemed very familiar.

'_It's me!' _The Night Fury purred, suddenly feeling slightly affectionate towards the boy. He continued to watch him for a moment before his face lit up. _'I will create you in the ground too hatchling!' _he purred eagerly, and turned, walking away to find a decent stick he could use. He spotted a nice tree and bounded towards it eagerly, grabbing the trunk in his teeth and ripping it from the ground effortlessly. He recalled what the boy had done and dropped one end into the dirt and began to drag it backwards, spinning slightly to change direction. He continued to draw, trying to work out if the features were right, and turned to glance at the boy, who was staring at him, but quickly looked away with a small smile. _'Just a dot here then…' _The Night Fury mused, lifting the tree and hitting it down once. He then began to drag the stick around again, becoming more enthusiastic as he spun, accidentally hitting the boy in the back of the head with the tree.

'_Whoops. Sorry hatchling!' _The Night Fury called as he dragged his branch around again. _'But I can see why you like doing this. It's quite entertaining!' _He dropped his tree to the side and smiled proudly at his drawing of the boy. _'Come hatchling. Feel free to look. It's quite good for my first time, if I do say so myself.' _

The boy looked around, obviously not expecting this, and moved forward, his foot pressing against one of the lines. The Night Fury's eyes narrowed.

'_Hatchling!' _He snarled. _'I didn't step all over your image. Have some respect!' _

The boy flinched at the snarl and looked down, realizing what that problem was. He slowly raised his foot from the line, and the Night Fury relaxed.

'_Much better' _The Night Fury purred happily, and the boy shot him a questioning glance, and then placed his foot down back on the line, causing the dragon to snarl once more. _'I'm losing my patience here! This is deliberate disrespect!' _He raised his foot again, and the Night Fury relaxed. _'Good. Now step away' _he purred, tilting his head, and irritation flared up again when the boy stupidly lowered his foot one more time. He lowered himself to the ground slightly and growled. _'One more move like that and I'm going to rip your foot o- oh good' _He beamed as the boy lifted his foot again, then brought it over the line to a clean area of sand. He watched, pleased as the boy began to step in between his lines, being careful to not step on it again.

'_Humans are slow learners' _He mused, walking around his drawing, keeping his eyes locked on the boy. _'But I trust he won't make that mistake again' _He stared at the red-head as he expertly weaved between the lines of his drawing, heading right towards him. _'He is a very strange human though' _he said softly to himself. _'I wonder if the gods have anything planned…' _His eyes widened suddenly at a realization… he asked for a savior… the gods had answered him and he had fallen… then he had met this boy... this peculiar Viking who confused him greatly. If anything, the boy seemed to want to befriend him. Never had this happened before. Could this scrawny, under-fed and clumsy human boy be the savior he had asked for? Surely not… Yet…a part of him hoped he was. The Night Fury sat, still staring at the boy until he came to a stop in front of him, his back turned. The boy stiffened as if noticing his presence and turned to him, his eyes wide.

'_I do not know if I should trust you yet hatchling' _the dragon told him, staring at him in suspicion, a feeling which further grew as the boy hesitantly stretched out a hand. He growled slightly and the boy withdrew his hand. _'Not today' _he warned and tensed up. The boy hesitated then lowered his head, closing his eyes and finally, slowly raised his arm, moving it closer to the dragon. The Night Fury's eyes widened as he stared at the hand before him. _'He's trusting me' _he thought in disbelief. He hesitated for a moment then slowly, carefully pressed his muzzle against the boys' palm. The boy flinched and slowly looked at him, hardly daring to believe it. The Night Fury removed his head and opened his eyes, staring at the boy before letting out a snort and moving away. He curled up on the ground, too exhilarated too sleep, but wanting to send the boy a message. _'That's enough for today.'_

He sighed inwardly as the boy sat by him, not too close to aggravate him or to try and touch him again however, just close enough to study him. The Night Fury lowered his head and rested it against his paws, relishing the silence. However that was broken with a quick:

"My name's Hiccup"

'_Hiccup?' _The Night Fury repeated, glancing up at the boy. He fought back a dragonish chuckle. _'Suits him.' _

Hiccup hugged his knees, staring at the dragon.

"I wonder if you have a name" he mused, tilting his head to the side.

'_I do Hatchling' _The Night Fury replied, giving a small yawn. _'But you would not be able to pronounce it.' _

Hiccup seemed lost in thought for a moment before finally smiling.

"I got it! I'll call you Toothless."

'Toothless' raised an eyebrow, staring in disbelief at the human before him. _'Toothless? Are you serious? Do I look toothless to you?' _he bared his teeth in a friendly manner, trying to not scare the boy away, and he seemed to understand.

"I know, I know" Hiccup smiled. "It's a misnomer…But I can't get the image of you smiling with no teeth out of my head. Are you okay with me calling you that?"

The Night Fury looked at him for a moment and moved his head forward, nudging it against Hiccup's gently. _'Sure hatchling. If it's easier for you.' _

Hiccup looked startled for a moment at the nudge, and then grinned widely before looking at the setting sun.

"Aww man it's getting late" he groaned and stood up. "And I have training tomorrow."

'_Training?' _Toothless said curiously, tilting his head. _'He doesn't look like he trains.' _

Hiccup sighed, dusting himself off. He turned and began to jog away to the entrance of the canyon, turning to wave goodbye.

"Bye Toothless! I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow!" he called, and Toothless looked up, pleased and eager.

'_He's bringing food? Hm. This may not have been such a bad idea after all.' _

He watched the red-head exit and smiled to himself. He didn't know if this boy was the chosen one, but the gods obviously intended for them to meet, and he was quite relieved that his luck seemed to be changing. True, he could never fly again, but if Hiccup came to see him on a regular basis, he may be able to cope.

'_Good night Hiccup' _He yawned and curled up, closing his eyes.


	5. New Tailfin

**A/N- Thanks everyone for reading my story so far. For the next chapter after this, since it's the part in the movie where 'see you tomorrow' plays.. just little clips of Hiccup and Toothless together, i'll be extending them, adding dialogue and such to fill in the gaps. But for now... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own a 'How to train your dragon' Original movie advertisement poster... but nothing else.  
**

The next morning, the newly christened 'Toothless' was awoken by a familiar scent heading towards him. _'Hiccup?' _The Night Fury yawned, stretching out his limbs.

"Hey Toothless!" Hiccup called, walking into the canyon, a woven basket under one arm, and a strange contraption under the other. "I brought breakfast, I hope you're hungry!"

Toothless looked up at him, suddenly awake. He sniffed curiously as Hiccup dumped the basket on the group and kicked it over, causing all of his favorite fish to spill right out of it, onto the ground.

'_All of this, for me?' _Toothless thought, before realizing how hungry he really was. He moved forward curiously, sniffling around the fresh fish as Hiccup muttered "Okay, that's disgusting", but ignored him, even as he continued to talk. He continued to sniff around eagerly, ("We've got some Salmon…Some nice Icelandic cod…") until a particularly terrible scent came to his attention. ("And a whole smoked eel!") _'EEL!' _he growled, backing up slightly away from the horrid yellow and black creature. He despised eels. All dragons did. There was just something truly sickening about those creatures which made dragons want to stay clear of them. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and reached into the pile of fish, pulling the eel out by its tail. _'PUT IT DOWN!' _Toothless shrieked, tilting his head back, his eyes wide.

"No no no no no!" Hiccup said hurriedly, throwing the eel away from them both. "It's okay!" he said quickly, holding out a pacifying hand. Toothless sniffed his hand and cringed back in disgust. _'You smell like eel' _he snorted, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah I don't really like eel much either" Hiccup said with a weak smile, wiping his hand on his tunic. Toothless turned back towards the fish and sniffed around warily. Not smelling any more eel, he eagerly moved forwards and noticed a delicious looking cod. He ate it eagerly, suddenly realizing how hungry he really was, having not properly eaten for a good few days. He heard Hiccup mumbling in the background, making pacifying noises, but paid him no mind. _'Talk to me later Hiccup' _he tried to tell the boy, before noticing another cod hidden underneath a salmon. He nudged the salmon with his nose and greedily ate the cod in a few short bites. He grabbed a salmon by the tail and flipped it up into the air, catching it expertly in his mouth and chewing on it happily.

As the number of fish began to deplete, Toothless noted there were still some left in the basket Hiccup brought, so he moved forward eagerly, sticking his head inside. He lifted his head and ate the last few fish, when he noticed pressure and a sudden sense of balance on his tail. He let the basket fall to the ground and narrowed his eyes.

'_What is Hiccup doing back there…?' _He waved his tail and tail fin curiously and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening. _'There's balance…Almost like a new tail fin has been attached to me…What did he do?' _A more pressing thought hit him. _'Does this mean I can fly again?' _

His eyes widened even more, and he slowly and hesitantly spread out his wings. He leaned back, narrowing his eyes and took off into the sky, beating his wings furiously. He heard Hiccup's terrified shout behind him, but ignored it and concentrated on getting out of the valley. He shot up, up…he was almost free, but suddenly began to plummet back down towards the ground with a horrified screech.

'_No!' _He cried out, all hope vanishing within him. It had just been his imagination. However, just before he hit the ground, he suddenly began to ascend straight up into the air. He began to fly straight, intending on heading straight to the nest, to tell his friends of his discoveries about Hiccup and the gods, when he felt himself begin to bank left. _'What in the name of Odin…?' _he thought, confused. _'I can't control my own flight?' _He flew over the lake and glanced around for Hiccup, wanting to thank him for whatever he did, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Yes! Yes I did it!"

'_Hiccup?' _Toothless cried, his eyes widening. He glanced under his wing and saw the red-head clinging to his tail for dear life, holding onto what seemed to be a new tail-fin. _'What are you doing? Get off of me!' _He turned abruptly, flicking his tail out, causing Hiccup to fly from it with a scream and land in the water.

'_Don't just grab onto me like that!' _Toothless shrieked, and then realized he was losing control. He glanced back at his tail and saw the new fin flapping about uselessly in the wind. _'No!' _he shrieked as he crashed into the water in a fashion similar to Hiccup.

"Yeah!" He heard Hiccup cry in a triumphant manner, and felt slightly agitated. _'It's alright for you' _he scowled. He pulled himself out of the water and shook himself dry, glaring over at Hiccup. The red-head swam to the edge of the lake and pulled himself out, standing up. He grinned, obviously pleased with what just happened. Toothless rolled his eyes and sat on his haunches, giving the young Viking a almost sulking look.

"Sorry Toothless" he apologized. "We'll have you and flying again in no time though. Trust me."

'_I do trust you Hiccup' _Toothless sighed. _'And ultimately, that is what worries me.'_

Hiccup glanced up at the sky then back at Toothless and smiled.

"I gotta now bud. Will you be alright on your own for a few hours?"

'_Of course I will' _Toothless snorted, rolling his eyes, and then closed them as Hiccup scratched a particularly sensitive spot on the back of his neck. He let out a content purr. _'That feels nice…' _Hiccup continued to scratch him for a few more minutes before jogging away to the other side of the lake, (much to Toothless's Disappointment) stopping to pick up the eel he had discarded earlier. He stared at it for a moment before slipping it into his vest and leaving the canyon. Toothless snorted. Humans were so odd. Why on earth would he want such a disgusting thing? He shook his head and sat down, curving his tail inward to look at the contraption Hiccup had attached to it. It was a new, but still detailed version of his old left fin. Well made and light weight, perfect for flying.

'_Did Hiccup make this himself?' _he mused, staring at it curiously. Well, it enabled him to fly in any case. _'Though only when Hiccup was on my tail' _he said out loud, looking thoughtful. This could pose as a problem. He stared at the prosthetic tail fin and his lips curved into a wide, pleased, toothless smile, though no-one was there to witness it. _'That Viking boy certainly is something. I hope he comes back soon' _He realized what he said and scoffed slightly, shaking his head. Here he was, a Night Fury, most feared creature of the sky, longing for a humans' affection. The fact that he had been petted, fed and ridden by the human made his situation seem all the more embarrassing and degrading, yet as Toothless thought back to how Hiccup had blindly trusted him, brought him food, and tried to give him back the one thing which he thought he had lost forever, his flight, he didn't feel embarrassed at all. He felt simply eager. He was eager for the boy to return, maybe having figured out a way to help him fly again.

He waved his tail slightly, trying to readjust to the balance he now had. It was as if he had been reunited with a long lost best friend. He and his new fin simply seemed to connect, and Toothless felt a rush of affection and pride for the red-haired Viking. A small part of his brain seemed to argue that Hiccup could turn at any moment, build up his hopes of being free again, but causing them to crash down by telling the other Vikings where he was situated, causing them to kill him. Yet, a larger part of his brain, and his heart told him that Hiccup's intentions were clear just by looking into his eyes. Eyes were windows to the soul, and each time Toothless saw Hiccup's eyes, he saw no desire to hurt or kill. He saw many things, the longing for acceptance, the desire for freedom, the need for friendship and a tired gleam, telling him that Hiccup was still fighting for these things. He didn't like looking into the boys eyes, for it was as if he was looking at himself. Yes, Hiccup and Toothless both had rough patches throughout their lives, and their eyes told similar stories. It was as if they had been destined to meet, and Toothless suddenly understood something. He wanted to be the boys' friend.

'_This is new' _Toothless thought, staring out at the water. He had never wanted a friend before. His kind tended to move around in a lone style, preferring to live alone and be alone rather than live in a large pack. Solitude was nothing new to Toothless, but he believed he had found a similar soul in the small human boy, who also seemed to suffer alone. _'Friends…Well. Lets' move one step at a time' _He told himself, and stretched out his wings, trying to figure out a way he could perfect his balance before Hiccup returned.


	6. The Saddle

**A/N- Thanks again for the positive reviews everyone. I really honestly appreciate it! ^^ Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Tomorrow i'll own the soundtrack and the nintendo DS game...  
**

It was a good few hours before Hiccup returned, and he brought with him a new contraption, made out of leather, and a rope.

"Toothless!" He called out. "I'm back!"

'_Hiccup!' _Toothless cried eagerly, bounding forward to meet the Viking. _'I think you'll be pleased to know that I've managed to adjust to this fin you made me!' _

"I've brought something for you" Hiccup smiled, dropping the rope. "Hopefully it's gonna help you fly. But we'll work on that as we go along."

'_Something to help me fly?' _Toothless asked, his curiosity piqued. He tilted his head to the side, eyes wide. _'Something other than the new fin? What is it then?'_

Hiccup was beaming and held up the leather item. It had a grove in it, where Hiccup would sit, Toothless presumed. And it had several straps attached to it, along with buckles arranged in an almost harness shape. It basically looked like...

'_A saddle?' _Toothless cried, indignant. _'I am a dragon, not a mere horse!' _He narrowed his eyes and crouched down in a pouncing position, his tail swaying side to side slightly in a playful manner. _'You want to put that on me Hiccup? You'll have to catch me first.' _

Smiling mischievously, Toothless darted to the right, running from the boy, not as his full speed, but fast enough for him not to be caught. He heard Hiccup cry out indignantly but ignored him, feeling more at ease than he had in days. He glanced behind him, seeing Hiccup chasing him; the saddle held up over his head and he chuckled inwardly. He was going to run this boy ragged. If Hiccup wanted to ride him, using a saddle no less, he would have to do things Toothless's way.

"Come on Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, exasperated. "Don't make this harder than it already is!"

'_Sorry Hiccup' _Toothless called out cheerfully. _'I'm having too much fun to just stop now!' _

It was true, he was having fun. It was rare for him to actually have fun, as he preferred to keep up a proud image, but now he was enjoying tormenting the small Viking. Toothless bounded further away from Hiccup, jumping onto a rock and rocking off from it to give him more speed. He heard Hiccup's footsteps slow from a run into a walk and turned to face him, skidding to a stop. He sat, staring at the red-faced and now exhausted Hiccup and gave him a wide, toothless smile.

"Oh very funny" Hiccup drawled, though he too was starting to grin. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

'_Yes' _Toothless replied honestly. _'But you have to admit, its fun, isn't it?' _

"Playtime's over Toothless" he held up the saddle again. "It's time to get serious."

Toothless stared at him, unamused now. Did Hiccup seriously think he would lower himself to wearing a saddle willingly? He glanced at the boys determined face.

'_Apparently so'_

"Come on Toothless" Hiccup sighed. "You want to fly again...Don't you?"

'_Of course I do!' _Toothless cried, indignant. _'That's a question with a very obvious answer!'_

"Well, if you want to fly...You need to let me put this on. It's the best way for me to sit and control your new fin!"

Toothless stared at him for a moment. The hatchling did have a point. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Hiccup moved a step forward, but Toothless moved back, refusing to be outwitted by the boy. The Viking sighed and put the saddle on a rock.

"Fine" he shrugged, turning away. "We won't fly."

'_Wha-?' _Toothless asked, stunned. _'You-You are joking aren't you? Come on Hiccup...I'll let you put the saddle on if you really want.' _He moved forward hesitantly, letting out a low whine. He nudged Hiccup's leg with his head, and the red-head turned to look at him, and made the mistake of looking into his large, bright green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and Toothless saw whatever alternate plan Hiccup had been formulating crumbling in front of him.

"Alright, alright" Hiccup sighed, smiling. "I'm sorry. Of course we'll still fly."

Toothless nudged him in delight, and then glanced over at the saddle warily. He was still unsure about this, but obviously this was the only way Hiccup was going to fly with him. He sighed inwardly and gestured with his head at the saddle, though he didn't look happy about it.

'_Fine. Put it on' _He rumbled, obviously displeased.

"You'll get used to it after a while" Hiccup promised, picking up the saddle and wrapping it around the dragons' body. He fastened it securely and made sure it fit correctly. Toothless shifted uncomfortably, not liking the feel of it on his back. He turned to look at Hiccup who was now attaching the rope he had brought to the prosthetic fin and pulled it, causing the fin to open. He grinned then glanced at Toothless. "Ready to try and fly again buddy?"

'_Of course I am' _Toothless snorted, trying to hold back his excitement at the thought of flying again. He saw Hiccup drop a book and pencil on the ground where he had picked the saddle up from, and felt him pull himself up onto his back, and though a small part of him was uncomfortable at having a rider, the rest of him wanted to embrace it. A dragon and his rider...It had a nice ring to it.

"Okay Toothless. Stick to flying over the lake for now" Hiccup instructed. "That way if we fall, we won't get hurt too badly."

He pulled on the rope, and the tail fin opened. Toothless narrowed his eyes and took off into the air, turning to fly over the lake. Hiccup had the right idea, flying over here. If they tried to fly too high, too soon, something could go terribly wrong, and the last thing he wanted was for the both of them to die. They glided over the lake, and Toothless looked down at his reflection in the water, his eyes darting to the reflection of Hiccup that he could see. He seemed to be concentrating hard, totally focused on helping Toothless fly again. He mumbled something Toothless couldn't quite catch and pulled at the fin, trying to make him turn left, but as he did so, Toothless knew it wasn't going to work.

'_Not like that Hiccup!' _He cried, but it was too late. He turned right, against his will, plunging into the cold water, and Hiccup, not expecting this, was flung from his back, also into the water close by him. Toothless pulled himself out of the lake, shaking the water off of his scales. He noticed Hiccup swimming over and lowered his head in the lake, grabbing Hiccup by the scruff off his shirt, pulling him out of the water and dropping him on the ground.

"Thanks Toothless" he smiled sheepishly and stood, walking over to the book and pencil he discarded earlier.

'_Think nothing of it Hiccup.'_ Toothless replied, settling down to watch him, wondering what he was doing.

Hiccup seemed to be drawing in this book he held, and was muttering to himself, saying something about a harness and control by foot. He looked at the rope which was still attached to Toothless's fin and began to tie the other end around his left ankle.

'_What are you doing?' _Toothless asked warily, glancing back at his fin.

Hiccup climbed up onto the saddle and moved his left foot around experimentally, and the tail fin opened up. He nodded and jumped from the saddle, untying the rope and then unbuckling the saddle, letting it slide from Toothless's back.

"I need to work on some adjustments" he said, more to himself than Toothless. He glanced up and scratched him in Toothless's new favourite spot, behind his head, causing the dragon to purr happily. "I'll be back soon buddy" he smiled. "And i'll bring some fish for a snack"

'_oh okay.' _Toothless rumbled, disappointed when Hiccup stopped scratching him. _'Make sure it's cod. I'm quite partial to cod.' _

Hiccup untied the rope from Toothless's tail fin and picked it up along with the book and saddle and began to make his way to the exit of the canyon. Toothless watched him leave, and then looked around, suddenly feeling lost.

'_Now what do I do?'_

_**A/N - Preview of Chapter 7-**_

_**"I can't even relate to the kids my own age. Compared to them, I'm weak and scrawny and pathetic. They probably wish a dragon would just eat me already…Heck, I bet the majority of the village wish that. But…Just for once, I wish someone could look at me… and see something different. I wish they could look at me and see my strengths… see that I'm worth caring about."**_

_** Hiccup dropped the uneaten fish to the floor and pressed a hand over his face, his shoulders shaking. Toothless felt his eyes widen as he picked up the smell of saltwater. **_


	7. Best Friends

**A/N- BEWARE XP**

**This chapter contains a cute/comforting/sarcastic/funny Toothless... and a Victim/Emotional Hiccup. XD **

**Disclaimer- NO! DX**

He'd never experienced boredom before. Well, he had, in small doses. But this was entirely different. Without Hiccup around to talk to him, to scratch his favorite spot, to feed him or to help him fly, Toothless found he was very bored. Before he was shot down, he'd go on long flights to relive his boredom, but down here, he had nothing. He stared up longingly at the birds circling above him, high in the sky, and felt as though they were taunting and teasing him. He let out a low grumble and looked away, trying to figure out what he could do.

'_I wonder what Hiccup does when he's bored' _Toothless mused to himself, and then glanced over at where the faded lines of his drawing of the Viking still lay. _'Oh that's right!' _he reminded himself, tilting his head. _'He draws.' _

Toothless padded over to where the tree he had used last time now lay and looked thoughtful. He could always draw to pass the time away. He enjoyed it the last time he did it. Toothless picked up the tree in his mouth and tilted his head.

'_What should I draw? Oh I know!' _

He stuck one end of the tree into the dirt and began to drag it around; feeling a simple pleasure when the lines began to take shape into what he wanted it to be. He had found something he could do whilst Hiccup was 'training' or building something new for him. Pleased by this, he spun around to change direction and continued to work on his drawing.

**(Linebreak)**

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally threw down the tree, staring proudly at his two new drawings. These were even better than his first…he was getting quite good at this drawing thing.

"Toothless? What are you doing?"

'_Oh Hiccup!' _Toothless called, turning towards the boy as he walked towards him, saddle under one arm, a woven basket under the other. _'I was just drawing.'_

"Did you miss me bud?" Hiccup smiled, putting the basket and saddle down, and then looked down at the lines with a small smile.

'_I wouldn't say I missed you' _Toothless replied indifferently. _'I was just bored.'_

"You've been drawing huh?" Hiccup noted, turning around to look at all the lines.

Toothless nudged Hiccup with his head gently then jerked it towards a rock ledge on the Cliffside, looking down again at the lines meaningfully.

"You want me to take a look?" Hiccup asked, and then shrugged. "Sure thing"

With some difficulty, and a lot a stumbling, Hiccup managed to climb up onto the rocky ledge and looked down at the drawing the Night Fury had created. He stared at it for a moment, trying to decipher what exactly it was, with Toothless watching him, feeling slightly eager.

Hiccup stayed silent for a few more moments until he finally grinned.

"It's us!"

And it was. It was difficult to see exactly what it was, but Toothless had already noted that Hiccup had a knack for seeing beyond the ordinary. Most would have discarded the drawings as mere scribbles, but Hiccup could see the attempt of the Night Fury to mimic what he himself had drawn yesterday, only larger and next to it, a messy drawing of Hiccup himself. Toothless looked proudly down at his drawings, glad that instead of destroying things for once, he was creating things, and at this moment, creation felt so much better than destruction.

"It's great Toothless!" Hiccup called, jumping from the ledge and stumbling. He almost fell, but managed to regain his balance.

'_I'm glad you think so' _Toothless purred, pleased.

Hiccup scratched the dragon in his favorite spot, causing him to purr louder and chuckled softly.

"We can try one more flight with the new harness and fin control I designed, and then we can settle down for the night" Hiccup told him.

'_We?' _Toothless inquired, tilting his head to look at the Viking.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay" Hiccup said slowly, attaching the saddle to Toothless's back and attaching the rope to his tailfin. "But it's just me in the house at the village, and I figured we could both use the company."

'_No, I don't mind you staying' _Toothless told him, surprised to find that he actually meant it.

Hiccup was wearing a strange belt which has a red cord with a metal ring attached to it. He jumped onto Toothless's back and tied the other end of the rope around his foot securely. He attached the metal clip onto the saddle and patted the Night Fury's flank gently.

"Alright buddy" he said quietly. "We'll try flying a bit higher this time"

'_If you insist' _Toothless replied warily, then looked up at the sky and felt eager once more. _'We can do this' _He thought confidently.

"Let's go Toothless!" Hiccup called, and Toothless felt the prosthetic tail fin open up. He crouched and spread his wings, leaping into the air, relishing the feel of the wind as it brushed over his scales. He began to fly around the canyon, and as they flew past a field of long grass, he heard Hiccup struggling to control the fin and sighed inwardly.

'_Oh here we go again…' _

He began to wobble in the air as they headed straight for the field.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Hiccup yelled as they plummeted down towards it.

'_What are you yelling at me for?' _Toothless shrieked. _'You're supposed to be controlling the fin!' _

They slammed hard into the grass, and Toothless felt Hiccup fly off his back once more, but on the underside of his body, the grass tickled him and just felt _so good!_ Toothless rolled onto his back, closing his eyes as the grass ran over his scales in a pleasurable motion, reaching places on his body which were difficult for him to reach by himself. He was dimly aware of Hiccup pushing through the blades of grass to look at him, but mostly he was paying attention to the way the grass itched and tickled his body.

Hiccup mumbled something and pocketed a few blades of the grass before laughing and walking towards him.

"Come on buddy" he tried to coax. "Time to head back"

'_Give me a minute Hiccup' _Toothless purred blissfully, continuing to roll around in the now flattened blades of grass.

"We've got the fish back there, I brought some cod…I know you like cod" Hiccup bribed, fighting back a smile.

'…_Everyone likes cod' _Toothless said as indifferently as he could. He looked up at the Viking, and then rolled up to stand upright, though he simply wanted to dive back into the grass and roll around again. _'But the fish sound good too…' _he mumbled, and then stared mournfully at the large patch of grass he had just occupied.

Hiccup gently pet Toothless on his flank.

"We'll come back Toothless" he promised. "But it's getting pretty late."

'_Oh alright' _Toothless huffed. _'If you insist'_

He trudged out of the patch of grass and stood by Hiccup, who pulled himself up onto his saddle. He reattached the cord, which in Toothless's eyes didn't seem to do much, (Hiccup had fallen off of him anyway) and Toothless flew from the area, back down into the canyon. Their landing was fairly shaky, but Toothless felt they were getting better at it. It was like when he had first learned to fly as a young hatchling. It took time and patience.

Hiccup had began to gather rocks and small pieces of wood from around them, and was setting them up in a circle near the shelter Toothless had found a few days prior which protected him from the storm. Toothless watched him in interest, then in slight amusement as Hiccup tried to light his makeshift fireplace.

"Could've used my knife to make tinder" He muttered to himself, irritated, and Toothless felt his amusement grow.

'_Uh, hello? Fire-breathing dragon here. My name's Toothless, nice to meet you' _He drawled and nudged Hiccup with his head. Hard.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped as he smacked his head against the roof of the shelter. He rubbed it, and then glanced at Toothless with an exasperated half glare. "What is it?"

Toothless stared pointedly at the wood, then back at Hiccup, with a dragon-like smirk on his face. Hiccup stared at him silently before going slightly red in embarrassment.

"Oh right…Uh….Toothless…Do you mind?"

The dragon snorted and rolled his eyes before shooting a small fireball at the wood. It caught fire easily and quickly, which Toothless noted with a sense of smugness, but a piece of wood fell from the fire and struck Hiccup's boot.

They both stared at it for a moment silently, and as the worn material caught fire, Hiccup was up like a shot and began to run around in circles, trying to put the fire out as he did so. Toothless watched him, severely amused.

'_Could this human really be the person destined to save all dragons?' _He mused to himself, trying to hold back laughter at the sight before him. Hiccup was clumsy, smart, gentle and not impressively strong, not exactly the epitome of a true hero. _'But' _Toothless thought to himself. _'These are the things that make him special.' _

And as the dragon watched his rider roll, cursing, into the lake, he couldn't hold back a loud barking laugh. Yes, his human certainly was special.

**(A/N- I was going to end it here, but I wanted Toothless and Hiccup to have kinda an emotional moment which draws them closer. So beware…Friendship fluff awaits. Also… emotional Hiccup)**

Once Hiccup had put out the fire, he sat next to Toothless in the shelter as the night slowly settled in. A fish was speared on the end of a long stick he had found, and he was holding it above the fire, lost in his thoughts. Toothless was happily eating the other fish Hiccup had brought with him. He glanced over at the Viking and saw his food was close to being burnt. He nudged Hiccup gently with his head and the boy looked startled, and then quickly pulled the fish from the flames.

"Thanks Toothless" he said quietly, blowing some of his red hair from his eyes.

'_What's wrong Hiccup?' _Toothless asked, concerned. _'Is it about the fire thing? Sorry about that…' _

Hiccup stayed silent for a few more moments before finally sighing heavily.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me… when I come down here to see you." He said quietly, staring at the fish. "Back in the village…I'm just the screw up. Hiccup the useless" he finished bitterly. Toothless watched and listened to him quietly. "Even my own dad thought I was useless" he mumbled. "I tried hard to make him proud. I really did… All I ever wanted was a smile, a pat on the back… even a simple 'well done' would have made me happy. I mean…I'm not very strong, or Viking-like, and I certainly can't fight dragons. It's like my dad was forcing me to be someone I'm not when he told me I was going into training… I tried to be that person for a long time Toothless, I really did. I thought, if I could kill a dragon, maybe my dad would smile and tell me he was proud of me."

Toothless felt a sudden thrill of anger towards Hiccup's father, who was obviously the cause of the distress the dragon felt emitting from the Viking.

"I was just a minority" Hiccup continued, seeming like he had wanted to say this for a long time. "I can't even relate to the kids my own age. Compared to them, I'm weak and scrawny and pathetic. They probably wish a dragon would just eat me already…Heck, I bet the majority of the village wish that. But…Just for once, I wish someone could look at me… and see something different. I wish they could look at me and see my strengths… see that I'm worth caring about."

Hiccup dropped the uneaten fish to the floor and pressed a hand over his face, his shoulders shaking. Toothless felt his eyes widen as he picked up the scent of saltwater. He was crying. Toothless let out a low whine and moved closer to Hiccup, spreading out his wings and wrapping them around the boys' small frame. He pulled Hiccup closer, wrapping his two front legs around him in an attempt at what humans termed as a 'hug'. He felt Hiccup stiffen against him in surprise for a moment, and then felt the boys arms wrap around his chest in a tight hug back.

'_I care' _Toothless whined softly, gently nuzzling the Vikings head. He was surprised at how true that was. He was even more surprised upon realizing, he hated seeing the boy in pain like this.

"You're my best friend Toothless…" Hiccup choked, like he was admitting a great secret.

Toothless stayed silent for a moment until finally, he said quietly: _'And you are mine…'_

At that moment, as he heard Hiccup try to stifle a small cry, he made a silent vow to both himself and his rider.

'_I'll protect you. No matter what' _

_**Preview of the next chapter-**_

'_**Yes. Yes I am' Toothless said smugly, holding his head a little higher.**_

"_**With a big ego" Hiccup muttered, not intending for the dragon to hear. Unfortunately, he did. **_

'_**Alright Hiccup. That does it' Toothless growled, narrowing his eyes.**_


	8. Banter

**A/N- Wow this story is getting quite a bit of attention (: Thanks for everyone who reviewed AND those who added this to their story alert! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I now own the Soundtrack and Nintendo DS game... but nothing more.**

Toothless sat, staring out at the lake as he pondered over what had happened just under a week prior. Once Hiccup had calmed down, they had both sat, with Hiccup leaning against Toothless lightly. Hiccup had murmured a soft thank you and had fallen asleep, and Toothless put out the fire and wrapped a wing around Hiccup to keep him warm. The next morning, Hiccup had left, looking much better, happier even, and had promised to come down after training.

Toothless continued to think about what Hiccup had told him and growled slightly, feeling anger build up inside of him.

'_The other humans should learn to accept Hiccup, especially his sire!' _He thought, baring his teeth at the thought of Hiccup's father. If they met, Toothless would make sure to punish the older Viking for the pain he caused his rider. On another note, Hiccup had called him his best friend, had opened up to him, and Toothless didn't know how to feel about that. He knew it was taboo, a human and a dragon becoming friends, bonding, riding together…And yet, it felt so right to him. The hug he had given Hiccup was the first time he had comforted another living creature, and the pain he felt, seeing Hiccup break down was immense.

Truth be told, he was proud that he was Hiccup's best friend. He was smart, honest, kind and caring. Why the idiotic Vikings in the village couldn't see that was beyond him. Toothless stretched out his limbs and padded towards the lake to take a drink. As he did so, he reflected on how things had changed for him in such a short space of time. If someone would have told him a few weeks ago that he would be rendered flightless, only to become best friends with a human and have that flight restored, he would have blasted them down to Hel for their impudence, yet, here he was.

"Toothless!" he heard his human call, and looked up to see a smiling Hiccup running towards him, a strange harness like object wrapped around his torso, the red cord attached to it.

Toothless bounded over towards him and sniffed the new leather in curiosity.

'_What's this?' _He asked, staring at it.

Almost as if understanding him, Hiccup replied. "This is a new harness…It's more effective than the last one and it'll stop me from falling too far away from you."

The both of them cringed as they thought back to the disastrous week they'd had trying to fly, all which included Hiccup flying unceremoniously from the saddle, the cord not helping much, into a heap on the ground.

"Anyway Toothless" Hiccup smiled. "I think they're finally starting to accept me down at the village. It's because I'm doing so well in training now I know how to tame the dragons there, but it's giving me some hope."

'_That's great Hiccup' _Toothless told the boy, pleased.

"With some work, they might stop hating dragons altogether" Hiccup said optimistically.

'_It's going to be a bit harder than that' _Toothless snorted, shaking his head at his humans' naivety.

"No you're right" Hiccup agreed, understanding the snort to be skepticism. "It's gonna take a lot of work, but I hope we can get there someday." He smiled at the black dragon. "Thanks Toothless. This is because of you."

'_No Hiccup' _Toothless told him, a fond note in his voice. _'It's your compassion which has made this possible.' _

Hiccup began to scratch Toothless in his favorite position, and Toothless tilted his head back happily. Hiccup used both of his hands to scratch him and Toothless closed his eyes, lifting one leg off the ground.

'_That feels really nice' _Toothless purred. It was nice to have someone to scratch those hard to reach spots. Hiccup gently scratched him under the chin and for a brief moment, the dragons' eyes opened wide before rolling back into his head as he slumped down on the floor, feeling pure bliss generate through his body. He found himself unable to move, not that he really wanted to, and simply lay there, lightly purring.

"Toothless? You okay there buddy?" Hiccup probed, kneeling by him.

'_Five more minutes Hiccup…'_ Toothless mumbled, curling up slightly.

"I guess you like being scratched under the chin" Hiccup laughed. "That's pretty useful to know. I wish I'd known this the day I made your saddle. It would have made getting it on your back a lot easier."

'_Sure Hiccup…Whatever you say…' _Toothless mused, just before falling into a blissful slumber.

(**Linebreak)**

When he awoke, Toothless sat up blearily, looking around in confusion. He heard a soft tapping noise and glanced over in the direction it was coming from.

'_Hiccup?'_

Toothless padded over, and saw the redhead sat behind a rock with a new contraption lay on it, working with some tools he had brought. Toothless sat on his haunches and watched the Viking work, feeling a sense of curiosity hit him. Hiccup glanced up and smiled.

"Oh hey buddy. You were out like a light, so I went to training and brought my things here to work on. You sure can sleep."

'_Sorry' _Toothless apologized, and then tilted his head to the side. _'What's that?' _

Hiccup continued to talk, but Toothless paid him no mind and instead stared down at the floor where a small glimmer of light lay. As he watched it, the light moved, and Toothless followed it with his eyes.

'_What IS that?' _Toothless thought, following the movement perfectly with his eyes. _'Maybe I'll catch it and find out…' _

He lowered himself into a crouching position, waving his hindquarters in the air slightly, and when the movement stopped, he pounced forward onto it.

'_Gotcha!' _He thought in delight, and moved his paws slightly, only to find it wasn't there. He looked around in confusion. _'What the… Guess it's faster than I thought…There!' _He spotted it again and pounced, rolling forward slightly.

"Toothless, what are you doing?"

'_Shh Hiccup! You'll scare it away!' _Toothless hissed urgently, and glanced around quickly, looking for the gleam of light once more. _'Aha! I've got you now!' _He exclaimed and bounded forward, trying to trap it in his paws, to no avail.

"…Are you chasing the light from my hammer?"

'_No Hiccup. I'm chasing this…this thing!'_

He heard Hiccup laugh and push the project he was working on to the side. "Alright then Toothless…This should be fun."

'_There it is again!' _Toothless cried, and jumped forward at it. It seemed to have more direction now, like it was taunting him, teasing him to come closer, and then it would fly away quickly as he tried to. _'You won't evade me that easily!' _

He let out a growl as it vanished from his sights once again, and heard Hiccup's laughter. He turned and glared at the red-head.

'_This isn't funny Hiccup!'_

"Sorry T-Toothless!" Hiccup chuckled. "I just find it funny how a proud dragon like you could be so entertained by a speck of light on the floor. You're just like a cat!"

'_A cat?' _Toothless cried, insulted. _'Oh I'll get you for that one' _he growled, moving forwards.

"Toothless…What are you-? No! Toothless come on!"

Toothless grabbed the back of Hiccup's harness in his teeth, ignoring the teen's desperate pleas and struggles to escape. He picked him up effortlessly and bounded over to the lake.

"Toothless come on! I'm sorry I called you a cat okay? You're uh… a real strong, proud, awesome dragon" Hiccup said quickly.

'_Yes. Yes I am' _Toothless said smugly, holding his head a little higher.

"With a big ego" Hiccup muttered, not intending for the dragon to hear. Unfortunately, he did.

'_Alright Hiccup. That does it' _Toothless growled, narrowing his eyes. He swung his head back and forth several times, finally letting go, causing Hiccup to fly through the air with a loud scream, into the cold water. Toothless sat back on his haunches, and when Hiccup broke the surface and glared at him, gave the boy his most innocent stare, his lips curving up into his favorite toothless grin.

"Thanks Toothless."

_**Preview of the next chapter-**_

_**Toothless let out a low, worried whine, his ears flattening against his head. Hiccup usually made a brief morning visit before heading to his training, then coming back to see him afterwards, but had yet to show up, and it was already nearing sunset. **_


	9. The Stirrup

**A/N- This is the last chapter I'm updating before I become really busy D:! Don't expect severely daily regular reviews after today i'm afraid. I restart college, so it's going to monopolize my time. The main reason i was able to update so often is because I had spare time... Hopefully the updates will be regular... but they won't be daily.**

**Disclaimer: why do you torture me so?  
**

A few days had passed since Toothless had thrown Hiccup into the lake. After attempting to fly again, and failing every time, Hiccup, rubbing a particularly tender spot on his leg, had declared they wouldn't fly until he figured out a more suitable way of steering and controlling the fin. He's been drawing a lot more in his journal, allowing Toothless to watch over his shoulder, even going as far as explaining what his new attachment to the saddle, the stirrup, would help with. Not that Toothless really understood…He just trusted the boy with whatever he was doing, and contented himself in watching him draw, sometimes even joining in himself, grabbing the fallen tree he was fond of using, and using it to draw in the dirt. Hiccup would often stop to watch him, then try to guess what it was that he had drawn. Yet, today, Hiccup had not shown up at all.

Toothless let out a low, worried whine, his ears flattening against his head. Hiccup usually made a brief morning visit before heading to his training, then coming back to see him afterwards, but had yet to show up, and it was already nearing sunset.

'_I hope he's okay…' _Toothless said to himself, staring at the entrance to the cove, where the Viking usually entered through. _'No…Of course he's okay' _he tried to console himself. _'He probably just got caught up in one of his inventions.' _He nodded satisfactorily, though a small part of him was still worried. He sighed and padded over to the lake, fully intending to try and catch a fish, when he heard a voice that made his spirits soar.

"Hey Toothless…" Hiccup said tiredly, walking through the entrance with a large woven basket. "Sorry I'm late buddy- ugh!" he groaned with a smile, for Toothless had bounded towards him, pinning him to the ground and licked his face eagerly.

'_Hiccup!' _He cried joyfully. _'I was worried about you! Well…Not worried. But I thought it was a bit strange for you to not visit this morning' _he babbled.

"Okay bud, get off!" Hiccup laughed, pushing the dragon off of him. He looked pale and drawn, small bags under his eyes. "I was working on something for you last night… the stirrup…and I wanted to get it done for today…So I worked through the night." He stifled a yawn, and Toothless felt slightly guilty. "When I finished… it was already day and training was about to start. After training… I was gonna come see you, but I got home and went upstairs… and I just sorta fell asleep. Sorry bud."

'_Don't apologize' _Toothless scoffed, nudging the boy gently with his head. _'You look like you need more sleep anyway.' _

"I left the other things at home so I could bring you your fish too" Hiccup explained, gesturing to the basket beside him. "I'll go and get the saddle and stirrup now…But don't eat the fish whilst I'm gone!" he smiled and jogged back towards the entrance.

Toothless watched him, then glanced back at the fish and inhaled.

'_That does smell so good…' _he groaned. _'I'm sure Hiccup won't mind if I have just one of them' _He thought, slowly edging closer. He licked his lips slowly and was about to try and knock the lid off of the basket when his own thoughts stopped him.

'_Hiccup won't be happy' _it warned him.

'_It's only fish' _Toothless scoffed, rolling his eyes.

'_He told you to wait' _the voice told him sharply.

Toothless growled in irritation at his own thoughts and looked away from the basket, lying on the floor, his front two legs crossed over one another in a sulking position. He tried to avoid inhaling the scent of the fish, and waited impatiently for Hiccup to return.

**(Linebreak)**

When Hiccup finally did return, he was quite out of breath, like he'd run half way down there. He was muttering some nonsense about "Astrid", "Close call" and "have to be more careful"

'_What are you babbling about?' _Toothless asked, watching his rider with a uninterested expression on his face.

Hiccup didn't answer, but instead put down the saddle, stirrup and rope he had brought, opened the basket of fish and pushed it to the ground. Toothless's face brightened, and he eagerly moved towards the fish, quickly beginning to eat. He felt Hiccup begin to make the adjustments he wanted, but paid him no mind; he was too hungry to really care about anything at the moment.

Once he had eagerly devoured the fish, he glanced back to see Hiccup had just finished preparing his new flight control. He glanced at Hiccup questioningly, and the boy smiled.

"This wire is connected to your tail fin and the stirrup of the saddle" he explained, motioning towards it. "Each different movement of the stirrup will pull at the wire and make the fin change directions"

'_Clever…' _Toothless stated, impressed.

"The only problem is…I don't know exactly what position will cause the fin to move in a certain direction" Hiccup admitted, and Toothless held back the desire to roll his eyes.

'_Great'_

"But I've got a plan" Hiccup grinned, and Toothless wasn't sure if he should be excited or slightly fearful. Hiccup picked up the rope he had brought with him, pulled himself onto the dragons back and smiled, looking around. "Okay buddy…see up on that ledge, there's a broken tree stump… head over to that. That should work just fine."

'_Sure thing Hiccup' _Toothless replied, though he was still wary, and managed to soar upwards without much difficultly, onto the ledge above them. Hiccup jumped from Toothless's back and tied one end of the rope around the tree trunk. He fastened the other end to another metal loop attached to Toothless's saddle.

"Okay bud, the wind here is pretty strong, so let it carry you for a moment, and then I'll change the position of the fin, and whatever it changed to, I'll draw it." Hiccup explained, ripping a page from his journal and pulling out his pencil. He climbed onto the dragons back again, clipping the harness in. "Let's go!"

Toothless spread his wings as the wind hit them and felt himself lift into the air slightly. The rope kept them securely in place, and Toothless couldn't hold back a grin at the thought that things may actually start to work concerning the flying issue. He heard a soft click from his left side and lowered himself to the ground, folding in his wings and looking up at Hiccup questioningly. Hiccup smiled at him and nodded and quickly drew something on the paper.

"Let's go again" Hiccup instructed, and Toothless obeyed, extending his wings and letting them both ascend slightly. He heard a slight snapping noise and glanced at the rope holding them down. The wind had picked up stronger, and the rope was close to snapping.

'_Typical' _Toothless thought wryly as the rope snapped, sending both dragon and rider hurtling back into the trees with yelps. They fell in a clustered heap; Toothless lay on his back, Hiccup close by, still attached to the saddle. _'Well at least the harness works' _he muttered groggily, rolling over to stand up. He heard a yelp and looked down to see Hiccup dangling awkwardly from the saddle. _'…Maybe a little too well'_

Hiccup reached up and pulled at the cord, finding he couldn't move it. He heaved a deep sigh.

"Oh great" he muttered, standing up. "It's jammed. We're gonna have to wait til nightfall and head into the village to Gobber's shop to get it off"

'_The village?' _Toothless stated, raising an eyebrow. _'I don't like the sound of that much' _

Hiccup caught Toothless's eye and grimaced slightly, as if understanding what he was thinking.

"I don't really want to do it either buddy…But it's all we can do…I have to get this harness off somehow."

**(Linebreak)**

Night eventually fell, and Hiccup led Toothless out of the forest towards the village. They crept quietly, Hiccup looking like he was going to have a nervous breakdown and hiding Toothless in the shadows, gave a passing Viking guard a nervous grin and a wave as he called out a greeting and headed towards his own home. Toothless slipped out of the shadows and sniffed curiously after the man. Hiccup pulled on the cord forcefully and dragged Toothless towards a fairly large building. Toothless stayed silent as Hiccup led him inside, but curiously stuck his muzzle into a bucket, causing it to become stuck. He snorted indignantly and shook his head.

'_Get it off!' _He growled and jerked his head upwards, causing the bucket to become unstuck and crash into some other equipment. Hiccup cringed at the noise and glared at Toothless, motioning for him to be quiet. Toothless looked around as Hiccup grabbed something to try and help separate the cord. He worked in silence until a feminine voice broke the silence.

"Hiccup? You in here?"

Toothless glanced up, nervous, and Hiccup looked horrified.

'_Who is it?' _He asked Hiccup tensely.

"Astrid…" Hiccup hissed, still staring at the closed window. He quickly pulled an apron from a hook and pulled it on, hiding the harness. He shared another panicked look with Toothless and jumped through the window, quickly closing the wooden panels so the new human wasn't able to see Toothless. The dragon turned in confusion to look out of the door and spotted a sheep, which scurried away in fright at the sight of him.

"Hi Astrid- Hi Astrid- Hi Astrid!" He heard Hiccup stammer and rolled his eyes.

"I don't normally care what people do, but you're acting weird!" he heard the female human state accusingly.

'_Ok. That's enough of that' _Toothless thought, irate and moved backwards, trying to pull Hiccup with him. He heard Hiccup smack against the panels with a small 'oof' and he laughed weakly.

"Well…weirder" the girl corrected.

'_Hiccup…come ON!' _Toothless growled, impatient, and pulled harder, causing the boy to fly back into the room and tumble haphazardly onto his back. Toothless ran straight out of the back door, Hiccup grabbing the tool he had used earlier as he did. Toothless sprinted around the house and headed straight back towards the forest, using his wings to his advantage, opening them and letting the wind carry him forward lightly.

"Thanks Toothless" he heard Hiccup mumble.

Toothless simply shook his head and continued to run, eventually sliding down the cliff side which led into the canyon.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing" Hiccup grumbled, trying to force the cord to release its death grip on the saddle. He grit his teeth and pried harder until eventually, the cord came loose. He stared at it for a moment, and then finally grinned. "Yeah!"

Toothless shook his head at his rider's behavior and curled up on the ground. Hiccup glanced over at him, and hesitantly made his way over, tripping over his tail slightly.

"Ooof" he groaned, and crawled to Toothless, leaning against his body lightly. "Mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked, stifling a yawn. "It's too dark for me to find my way back now."

'_Sure Hiccup' _Toothless crooned, closing his eyes as he began to drift off. _'I don't mind it at all…'_

_**Preview of the next chapter- **_

"_**Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Hiccup snapped, and began to mumble again. "Position four… no three."**_

'_**We're gonna die' Toothless thought grimly.**_


	10. Test Flight

**A/N- First day of college was boooooring DX and i had barely any homework, so I did that then worked extra hard on this to get it to you guys today! **

**Disclaimer- Must we always go through this?  
**

Another week passed, and both Toothless and Hiccup were adjusting to the new stirrup well. It had reached the point where Hiccup had looked at Toothless with a small grin and had said:

"Time for a test flight buddy"

So now, Toothless waited as Hiccup attached his new 'cheat sheet', as he had named it to the saddle, and sat down, making sure everything was in order. Hiccup took a deep breath and patted Toothless on the flank gently.

"You ready bud?" he asked, sounding slightly tense.

'_As I'll ever be' _Toothless agreed. _'Don't be so tense. You'll be fine' _he scoffed, though his confidence was not exactly soaring today either. Toothless took off high into the air, extending his wings so the two of them were just gliding through the clouds. Toothless looked around him as they sailed effortlessly through the air.

"Okay bud" Hiccup said slowly, releasing a small breath. "We're gonna take this nice and slow" he began to mumble to himself. "Position three…no…four"

Suddenly Toothless didn't feel too optimistic about this test flight. He felt the prosthetic tin unfurl and glanced back to see it was at the correct angle. He looked forward again, his eyes narrowing in determination.

'_We can do this!' _He told himself stubbornly. _'Have faith in your rider' _

He glided effortlessly, his body turning so his left wing was pointing downwards towards the ocean. He circled through the air once in this position then turned to fly straight and heard Hiccup mumbling slightly.

"Alright…It's go time…It's go time"

He leaned forward slightly and Toothless took that to mean to dive. He did so, shooting down towards the ocean, and barely heard Hiccup holler: "Come on buddy! Come on buddy!" over the roar of the wind as his left wing grazed through the waves lightly. They headed towards a large rock archway and Toothless glanced up, noticing all the seagulls soaring high above him.

_Í'll be up there again soon' _He promised himself, as he flew right under the stone arch.

"Yes it worked!" he heard Hiccup exclaim in glee, and he found himself moving faster forward, towards a- oh no.

'_Hiccup!' _Toothless shrieked. _'Eyes forward!' _

The boy turned, and quickly tried to turn left, but was too late, and Toothless slammed hard into a rock column. Hiccup pulled him back away from it with a quick "Sorry!" and tried to turn right, but Toothless smacked hard into another rock column. "That was my fault…"

Toothless felt a wave of irritation hit him, and tilted his head hard to the side, smacking Hiccup in the head with his ear.

'_You're supposed to be controlling this!' _He growled as Hiccup yelped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Hiccup snapped, and began to mumble again. "Position four… no three."

'_We're gonna die' _Toothless thought grimly as Hiccup leaned back, pointing Toothless's body upwards. Toothless beat his wings furiously as he shot up high into the sky, his tongue lolling eagerly out of his mouth. _'Just like the old days!' _he thought in sudden delight.

"Yeah!" He heard Hiccup cheer. "Go baby! Oh this is amazing!" he cried as they shot higher and higher into the clouds.

'_I agree!' _Toothless cried, feeling happier than he had in weeks.

"The wind in my-CHEATSHEET!" Hiccup suddenly hollered, horrified. "STOP!"

'_Wait, stop? We're in mid-air, how can I stop?' _Toothless cried, but felt himself slow down until suddenly, he felt the weight leave his back. _'Hiccup?' _He looked up and a sudden horror filled him. _'HICCUP!' _he shrieked, seeing his rider fly high above him, the harness cord having been accidentally released. Hiccup let out a similar scream as they both began to plummet towards the earth. Toothless began to spin in mid-air, unable to right himself correctly. _'No no no!' _he shrieked. _'It's not supposed to end this way!' _

"Oh gosh!" He heard Hiccup scream. "Oh gods!" and as Hiccup didn't have any wings to slow his fall, he shot past Toothless, trying to grab onto him, but bounced off of his wing, somersaulting back through the air. "Oh no!"

'_HICCUP!' _Toothless bellowed, feeling more fear for his rider than himself currently. Hiccup lay straight as he fell and though he looked terrified, was shouting commands.

"You gotta, kinda… angle yourself!" he yelled as Toothless began to spin haphazardly.

'_I CAN'T!' _Toothless shrieked, trying to right himself, but found he was still unable to.

"No, no, no! Come here!" Hiccup cried, reaching forward, but was struck hard in the cheek by Toothless's wing, sending him flying back, almost hitting a rock.

'_No!' _ Toothless cried, his eyes widening. He managed to right himself as Hiccup disregarded the obvious pain he must be in and reached out for his saddle. For one terrible moment, Toothless believed he wasn't going to be able to reach, but he did, attaching himself securely onto the saddle, holding the sheet of fin positions in his mouth. He righted them to the correct position and pulled back hard as they hurtled towards the ground. Toothless spread out his wings to use as a means of slowing them down but let out a loud shriek as they headed straight towards a maze of rocks, shrouded in mist.

'_WE ARE SO GOING TO DIE!' _He bellowed, feeling raw panic as he'd never experienced it before. He felt Hiccup stiffen and suddenly lean forward, like he knew exactly what had to be done. Toothless shot forward as he felt the tail fin click into a new position and easily evaded the first column of rock, moving left and then right to dodge them. He heard another click and suddenly spun through the air, dodging another rock effortlessly. It was as if their souls had become one. Hiccup blindly trusted Toothless to move in the direction he wanted, and Toothless blindly trusted Hiccup to get them out of there. A bond formed between them, indestructible and unbreakable as they soared away from their obstacle. They flew straight, hovering just above the ocean, both unable to believe what had just happened. Hiccup finally grinned and raised his hands high into the air.

"YEAH!" he bellowed, delighted.

'_We did it!' _Toothless cried, letting out a sapphire fireball in his happiness. It shot forward, and the sapphire beam erupted into normal flames and they headed straight towards it.

"Come on" Hiccup groaned as they shot straight through it.

Toothless heard him yelping and fidgeting around as they moved through the flames, and so decided to land on a Cliffside. He landed silently, and Hiccup jumped from his back, some of his clothes alight. He rolled onto the ground and patted himself down, giving a half glare to Toothless, though he didn't really mean it. Once all the flames were ignited, he grinned.

"We did it buddy!" he cheered, holding his hands high in the air and spinning slightly. Toothless bounded around him, feeling the happiness radiating from the red-head.

'_Yes we did' _Toothless agreed, nudging the Viking with his head. Hiccup smiled at him fondly and scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"This calls for a celebration" he stated. "I think I can create a makeshift fishing rod…" he mumbled. "Shouldn't be too hard." He smiled. "Stay here buddy. I'll be back when I can."

Toothless watched him leave, feeling curious. He shrugged, slightly unconcerned and curled up, ready to take a reviving nap until his rider returned.

**(Linebreak)**

"Hey Toothless, wake up" Toothless heard his human call out. He yawned and opened his eyes and saw the sun had begun to set slightly. Hiccup was building a fire, and had a fairly decent pile of fish beside him. Toothless padded over and lit the fire with a small flame, being careful to not ignite Hiccup's boot again. Hiccup smiled at him and speared a file from the top of the pile on a stick and sat down.

"The rest are yours buddy." Hiccup smiled. "You've earned them"

Toothless's eyes brightened and he moved forward to the pile, lying by them. Hiccup leaned against him slightly, holding the fish over the fire to let it cook. Toothless eagerly began to eat, relishing each bite. He glanced over at Hiccup who was watching his own fish with a small smile on his face.

'_Perhaps I should give him something to show my gratitude…' _He mused and closed his eyes, letting his stomach and chest heave. He regurgitated up a fish head, letting it slide to the floor and then glanced at Hiccup, pleased. _'There you go!'_

Hiccup glanced awkwardly at the regurgitated fish, and then shook his head. "Uh…No thanks, I'm good" he said slowly, holding up his speared fish. Toothless shrugged and dove back down to eat once more.

'_Maybe he'll eat it later.' _

He began to eat again, when he noted voices flying in closer. He glanced up and felt irritation and a need to protect what was rightfully his hit him suddenly.

'_It's a human!'_

'_But there's a dragon too. They have fish!' _

'_Maybe they'll share?' _

Toothless growled menacingly as four 'Terrible Terrors' as the humans dubbed them, flew towards the cliff.

'_Get away!' _he scowled as Hiccup shot him a nervous and wary look. He lowered his head down over his pile of fish so the Terrors couldn't draw closer. One did however move forward to reach for the fish head Toothless had regurgitated. It began to eat it, much to Toothless's irritation and another approached it.

'_Share it!' _The approaching Terror cried, narrowing its eyes.

'_Get your own!' _The other Terror hissed and blasted a fairly large fireball at the other, causing it to shriek and scatter.

Toothless watched them with un-amused eyes. _'Idiots' _He thought wryly, and then turned startled as one of his fish seemed to be walking away. His eyes narrowed as he saw a red terror back up out of the pile, the fish in his jaws. _'Excuse me!' _Toothless snarled, indignant. _'That's mine!' _he reached out and grabbed the other end of the fish in his own jaws, refusing to move.

'_But you're not eating it!' _The Terror shot back, trying to pull the fish away from Toothless. _'And there's plenty more there!' _

Toothless simply tugged harder on the fish, causing the Terror to let go and fall back. Toothless ate up the fish immediately, letting out a loud chuckle.

'_You'll pay for that!' _the Terror shrieked, kicking its hind legs against the floor lightly.

Toothless spread his lips into a smirk as he watched the small dragon attempt to act superior.

'_Wait for it…' _He told himself, keeping his smirk until the Terror opened its mouth, gathering gas in the back of its throat. Upon seeing that, he shot a small blast of fire into the Terrors opened mouth, igniting the gas whilst it was still in the back of its throat. The terror inflated with the intensity of the flames, then hit the floor with a pathetic squeak, smoke furling from its mouth. Toothless watched it stumble away, a satisfied smirk still on his face as he went back to eating. _'Never mess with a Night Fury' _

"Hah" he heard Hiccup chuckle softly from beside him. "Not so fire-proof on the inside, are you?" he picked up a small fish and threw it to the Terror. "Here you go"

The Terror regarded him for a moment before moving closer, quickly eating the fish in a few bites. It stared up at him as Hiccup sat down once more, before slowly moving closer.

'_You're different from the other humans' _the terror noted, edging even closer. _'You're really nice' _

From the corner of his eye, Toothless saw the Terror slide under Hiccup's outstretched arm, curling up slightly to sleep. Hiccup stared at it stunned, and began to stroke the Terror gently.

"Everything we know about you guys…Is wrong" He said softly, and Toothless fought the urge to roll his eyes.

'_Because I lived up to your expectations perfectly I presume' _he snorted. He continued to eat, trying to fight back to surge of jealously he felt seeing Hiccup pay attention to the Terror. _'It's not jealousy' _He insisted to himself. _'I'm just being over-protective'_

"You ready to go buddy?" Hiccup asked, turning to him.

Toothless looked at the uneaten fish and then back at the Terror who was curling up closer to Hiccup, and felt another surge of jealousy rip through him.

'_Yes!' _He growled, standing up. _'Let's go' _

Hiccup patted the Terror on the head gently then climbed up onto Toothless's back, strapping himself in securely. He smiled and Toothless lifted up from the ground, eager to be away from the Terrors. He soared away from the cliffs, heading back down towards the canyon. Flying felt easy now, it felt natural to have a rider on his back, it felt almost like a piece of him and been missing…and Hiccup restored that. Toothless landed on the grass and shook his head, waiting for him rider to dismount. Hiccup did so, and patted his flank gently, looking back at the sun.

"I should head back" he said quietly, seeming lost in his own thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow Toothless."

He began to walk away, with Toothless watching, wondering what his rider was thinking about.

_**Preview of the next chapter-**_

_**Toothless sighed in brief irritation, slapping the red-head over the head with his wing. **_

"_**Ow!" Hiccup cried, and glared at his friend. "Okay, Okay! No more moping. I get it."**_


	11. Meeting Astrid

**A/N- This chapter is basically Toothless meeting Astrid. the Romantic flight, first encounter with the green death and kiss on the cheek scene are in the next.**

**Disclaimer: -.- good grief.  
**

Hiccup returned in the morning as he usually did, bringing with him Toothless's typical breakfast, a basket of fish. He seemed distracted however and sat cross legged on the ground. Toothless glanced over at him, feeling concern creep over him.

"My dad's back" Hiccup blurted out suddenly, his brow wrinkling lightly. "He came back yesterday."

Toothless shook his head, feeling annoyed at the mention of Hiccup's sire. He still hadn't been forgiven for hurting Hiccup the way he did.

"He acted differently than he usually does" Hiccup said softly, rubbing his temples lightly. "He acted like he was proud of me"

'_Well that's good isn't it?' _Toothless asked, tilting his head to the side, gods humans were so odd. First Hiccup wanted his father to be proud, now he was acting like it was the last thing he wanted.

"That's something I've been working on since the day I was born" Hiccup said in a way of agreement, and sighed heavily. "So why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? I mean he's proud of me…But would he be proud if he knew how I managed to 'take down' the dragons in the ring? Would he be proud if he found out my best friend was a Night Fury?"

Toothless desperately wanted to say yes in reply to that, but knew it was futile. He shook his head, and Hiccup pressed his lips together.

"You're right" he said quietly. "No matter what, I'm still Hiccup the Useless"

Toothless growled slightly at that and nudged his shoulder hard with his head.

'_You are NOT useless!' _He snapped and moved his tail around, raising it so the prosthetic tailfin was in front of Hiccup's face. _'See this? You MADE this! You gave me back the gift of flight. A useless person could not have done that Hiccup.' _

Hiccup stared at him and gently touched the prosthetic.

"I'm not useless when it comes to you I guess" he admitted finally. "But as a Viking…I'm hopeless"

Toothless sighed in brief irritation, slapping the red-head over the head with his wing.

"Ow!" Hiccup cried, and glared at his friend. "Okay, Okay! No more moping. I get it." He smiled then, scratching Toothless's neck lightly, causing him to croon happily. "Thanks buddy. I've gotta go. I'll be back later" he called, turning to jog out of the canyon. Toothless watched him go, shaking his head at the lack of confidence Hiccup had in himself.

'_One day…I'll make him see his worth' _He sighed, moving towards the lake for a drink.

**(Linebreak)**

An hour or so passed, and Toothless was lounging in the light sunshine in his favourite spot. He heard footsteps approaching and sat up, his face bright.

'_Hiccup's back!' _He thought happily, looking forward to another flight.

Hiccup walked into the clearing, but something was wrong. He looked agitated, nervous and worried all thrown into one and was carrying a large woven basket. "We're leaving" he groaned softly. "It's time to pack up." He called out and Toothless looked confused.

'_What's going on?' _He asked, starting to move forwards, but stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. A blonde, slender female Viking with icy blue eyes, wearing typical Viking armour slid from the opening behind him, a double-edged axe in her hands. She glared at Hiccup but made no move to attack, silently slipping on top of the rock beside him, picking up a small pebble as she did so.

'_What is she doing?' _Toothless growled, narrowing his eyes. _'If she hurts Hiccup…No. She won't get that far' _

Hiccup didn't seem to notice her, and continued to talk out loud, directing it to Toothless, dropping the basket on the ground and opening it.

"Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation...forever" he sighed. "Aw man..."

Toothless watched and growled as the female Viking ran the pebble over the blade of the axe, almost as if she were sharpening it. Hiccup straightened up, his eyes widening at the sound. The turned and came face to face with the girl and stumbled back with a loud gasp.

"What the-? W-What are you doing here?" he stammered, eyes still wide.

"I wanna know what's going on." She told him, standing up and jumping off of the rock, glaring at him still.

'_Who does she think she is?' _Toothless growled, feeling anger pulsate throughout his body.

"No-one just GETS as good as you do. ESPECIALLY you." She told him, pointing her axe at him, causing him to stumble back in order to avoid it. "Start talking" she demanded. "Are you training with someone?"

'_None of your business' _Toothless scowled.

"T-Training?" Hiccup stammered, trying to work his way out of it.

"It better not involve this!" The girl said coldly, grabbing onto his harness.

"I know this looks really bad" Hiccup said quickly. "You see... this is uh..."

He was cut off as Toothless took a step closer to the scene, accidentally snapping a branch underneath his paw. The girl gasped and walked past Hiccup, grabbed him by the back of the harness and pulled him down onto the floor. She stepped on top of him and over him, glaring in Toothless's direction.

'_She stepped on him!' _Toothless thought, outraged. _'One more move like that human and you'll regret it!' _

"You're right, you're right!" Hiccup said quickly, standing up immediately as if the girl hadn't stepped on top of him at all. The girl began to move, walking towards where Toothless hid, and Hiccup ran in front of her. "I'm through with the lies" he continued. "I've been making...outfits!"

'_Outfits Hiccup? Really?' _Toothless scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So...You got me. It's time everyone knew! Drag me back, here we go!" Hiccup drawled,grabbing his hand and placing it on his harness.

'_Careful' _Toothless thought warily.

The girl grabbed Hiccup's hand and bend it back sharply, causing him to fall back onto the ground in pain.

"Ow!" he cried. "Why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies" The Viking told him, kicking him down to the floor again as he tried to stand up. She held out her axe and dropped it so the handle of the axe smashed onto Hiccup's stomach with enough force to bounce back up again into her outstretched hand. "And that's for everything else."

Watching this, Toothless felt a sudden rage overcome him and his pupils narrowed into slits.

'_THAT'S IT!' _he shrieked. _'THAT IS THE LAST STRAW HUMAN!'_

"Oh man..." he heard Hiccup groan weakly, and his rage intensified. This girl would just be the first of the Vikings to pay for what they had done to Hiccup. The girl glanced over, and her eyes widened when she saw his two luminescent green orbs glaring hatefully at her.

"Get down!" she cried, diving back and pushing Hiccup to the ground.

'_DON'T TOUCH HIM!' _Toothless bellowed, darting towards her.

"Back! Back!" The girl screamed, jumping up and holding her axe high, fear and determination in her eyes.

'_You don't stand a chance!' _Toothless shrieked, diving straight for her.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled, throwing himself at the girl, pushing her back to the ground and threw the axe as far away from them as he could.

'_It's not the weapon Hiccup!' _Toothless snarled. _'It's HER!' _

Hiccup stood between the two of them, holding his arms out, trying to pacify the both of them. "It's okay! It's okay!" he urged and turned to Toothless, holding out both hands. "She's a friend"

'_A friend?' _Toothless hissed, having risen onto his hind legs, his wings beating furiously. He slowly and reluctantly lowered himself to the ground when he saw the defiance in Hiccup's eyes. _'I guess this means killing her is out of the question?' _He asked moodily, pushing Hiccup forward as he turned to face the Viking and glared at her hatefully.

"You just scared him!" Hiccup tried to explain.

'_I'm not scared, I'm ANGRY!' _Toothless spat. Why on earth would he be scared of a pathetic human girl like her? If Hiccup hadn't of intervened, he could have crushed her easily.

"I scared HIM?" the girl demanded, and flinched at Toothless's answering snarl. "Who...is him?" she asked, in a more wary tone.

"Uh...Astrid...Toothless." he explained, smiling weakly, then turned to Toothless with a warning glare. "Toothless...Astrid."

'_Leave!' _Toothless demanded with a snarl, baring his teeth.

'Astrid' shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the both of them. She then turned and began to sprint to the exit of the canyon.

"Duh duh duh, we're dead" Hiccup sang grimly.

'_Oh good' _Toothless thought wryly. _'More drama. Count me out of it.' _He rolled his eyes, turned and began to walk away.

"Whoa whoa!" Hiccup cried, running after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

'_Away. To sleep. To watch grass grow. To do ANYTHING which doesn't involve going near her again' _Toothless replied, stopping at the edge of the lake.

"Toothless, we have to go after her!" Hiccup hissed.

'_We?' _Toothless drawled, turning his back on the red-head.

"Toothless, she's going to tell my dad about you! They'll kill you and i'll be exiled completely! We have to make her understand and promise to not tell anyone!"

Toothless groaned and lay flat slightly so his rider could scramble up onto his back. _'Why do you always have to make so much sense?' _he muttered, irritated.

Hiccup strapped himself in securely. "Okay buddy, we need to do whatever we can to make her stop and listen!"

'_I'll keep that in mind' _Toothless thought wryly, taking off high into the sky.

**_Preview of the next chapter-_**

**_Toothless glanced back at the two humans and met Hiccup's worried stare. Astrid was clinging to him, shaking and it was obvious that he'd never seen her in such a state. The dragon sighed to himself and spread out his wings, allowing the wind to catch him again, causing Astrid to let out a small, frightened yelp.  
_**


	12. Romantic Flight and Realisations

**A/N- I like this chapter haha ^^ I hope you guys do too. Thanks again for all your amazing reviews! I didn't think this story would get so much attention ^^**

**Disclaimer- -.- oh for Odin's sake**

Toothless and Hiccup leveled out eventually and Toothless looked below him, searching for the irritating blonde Viking who could ruin everything for them. _'Aha' _he thought, smirking to himself. _'There she is.' _The girl was running, looking behind her frantically, trying to spot them coming and Toothless shook his head in disdain. _'Stupid girl. I'm a dragon…Maybe you should look UP!' _and he swooped down as she tried to jump over a log and grabbed one of her arms just under her armpit and flew higher into the sky.

"Oh great Odin's ghost!" he heard her gasp in terror. "Oh this is-"unable to finish her sentence coherently, she clung to Toothless's leg, screaming as he flew towards the top of a large tree. He dropped her, causing her to cling onto a branch so she didn't fall. Toothless perched at the top of the tree and glared down at her irritably.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" she yelled, her face red in rage.

'_Say please' _Toothless muttered, staring at her disdainfully.

"You have to give me a chance to explain!" Hiccup begged from his position on the saddle.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" Astrid rebuffed, trying to edge closer to the trunk of the tree.

"Then I won't speak" Hiccup said immediately. "Just let me show you."

Astrid glared downwards and Toothless rolled his eyes in irritation.

'_Can't we just leave her here and be done with it?' _he scowled.

"Please Astrid" Hiccup said quietly, his tone becoming lightly pleading.

Toothless saw Astrid's expression flicker slightly, like she was fighting an internal battle, before she pulled herself up onto the branch, her face extremely wary. She reached out a hand and went to place it on Toothless's side to pull herself up, but Toothless growled at her.

'_You're not forgiven yet girl' _he snarled, and Astrid glared at him. Hiccup reached out a hand to help her up, but Astrid turned her glare upon him and smacked his hand away climbing up by herself, causing Toothless to feel another wave of irritation. _'She never learns!'_

"Now get me down" she demanded immediately, looking around in a almost fearful way.

'_Okay. She needs to be taught a lesson' _Toothless said firmly, shaking his body slightly.

"Toothless. Down. Gently" Hiccup urged with a warning tone in his voice.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and spread out his wings. No, he wasn't going to be nice and gentle about this. The girl needed to be taught that she couldn't push Hiccup around the way she did. She was going to get the ride of a lifetime, but he couldn't guarantee she was going to enjoy it.

"See?" he heard Hiccup state to Astrid. "It's alright. Nothing to be afraid of!"

Toothless shot up high into the air vertically, flying higher and higher, causing even Hiccup to let out a startled cry. He felt the weight of Astrid begin to slide off of his back as she fell backwards, screaming at the top of her lungs.

'_Should have held on' _Toothless thought, amused as Astrid clambered up his back again, presumably clinging onto Hiccup for safety as Toothless leveled out. _'Much better' _

"Bad dragon!" Hiccup yelled, and then laughed nervously. "He's uh… He's not usually like this"

'_Even you should be able to figure out the reason I'm doing this' _Toothless snorted, turning on his side so the wind was no longer catching on his wings.

"Oh no" Hiccup sighed as they plummeted down towards the ocean, causing Astrid to start screaming all over again. They crashed hard into the ocean, and Toothless flew upwards again before dunking them all under once more. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup yelled.

'_Not until she learns her lesson' _Toothless said firmly. She was stubborn, but he would certainly be able to break her. He wasn't going to rest until he had done it. He shot up high into the sky once more and began to spin rapidly.

"And now he's spinning" Hiccup drawled, sounding like he'd caught onto what Toothless was trying to do. "Thank you for nothing. You useless reptile" he continued as Toothless let himself fall down towards the ocean again, continuing to spin haphazardly.

'_Oh you will be thanking me later. I'm sure of it' _Toothless smirked.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Astrid cried, having buried her head into Hicucp's back, continuing to cling onto him. "I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!"

Toothless glanced back at the two humans and met Hiccup's worried stare. Astrid was clinging to him, shaking and it was obvious that he'd never seen her in such a state. The dragon sighed to himself and spread out his wings, allowing the wind to catch him again, causing Astrid to let out a small, frightened yelp. He felt Hiccup relax slightly as he glided upwards, the setting sun tinting the clouds pink. He flew higher, up through the clouds, marveling at the beauty of the sight. He had been flying for all of his life, and this was a daily sight for him usually, but the wonders of nature never ceased to amaze him.

He glanced back once more at his 'riders' and saw with some satisfaction that Astrid was staring around the clouds in awe, no longer clinging to Hiccup. He still didn't particularly like her, but from the way Hiccup had spoken about her in the past, which a slightly lovesick expression on his face, he gathered that Hiccup fancied her as possible mate potential, so the least he could do was… try to get along with her. He noticed her reach out a hand to slide it through the clouds, an expression of amazement on her face.

He continued to fly, feeling blissful despite the unconventional riders on his back, He soared higher into the clouds, hearing an exhilarated laugh burst from Astrid's lips. Toothless tilted his body downwards and headed towards the ocean, flying low enough for the humans to be able to see their reflections. The fish swam close to the surface, colors of red, green, blue and several others all blended together in a bizarre underwater rainbow. Some of the fish leaped up out of the water, causing both Hiccup and Astrid to laugh at the sight. Toothless smiled to himself, curving upwards, back into the sky.

Night began to fall, a blanket of stars covering the fires of red, pink and orange which filled the sky. Toothless soared higher, performing a small loop through the midnight blue clouds as he did so. As he leveled out and flew straight once more, an Aurora Borealis lit up the skies alongside him, a train of shimmering blue and green intertwined in midair.

Toothless heard Astrid let out a small gasp and knew she must be staring in awe at the natural wonder. He smiled to himself. If she liked that, then she was going to love what was about to come up next. He flew up over a few clouds until the village of Berk was visible, lanterns lighting up the area, casting a fantastic glow over the houses and fields. It was a beautiful sight, the only one time Toothless honestly thought this village could be considered 'beautiful'

The dragon glanced from the corner of his eye to look back at the humans, and he saw Astrid's mouth open in a wide 'O' shape, before slowly her lips curved into a huge smile as she stared down at her village. Toothless couldn't hold back his own smile at that.

'_She looks better when she's smiling. It's easier to see why Hiccup likes her so much this way' _He mused, smiling wider when he saw her arms snake around Hiccup's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Hiccup froze for a moment before an absolutely delighted expression came over his face. Toothless fought back a chuckle and glided in-between stone columns which lay alone, stood erect in the sea, lanterns inserted into small holes embedded inside them. He beat his wings harder and took off higher into the sky, moving into an area which was bothered by fewer clouds.

"Alright" Toothless heard Astrid sigh. "I admit it…this is pretty cool. It's…amazing." He felt a gentle pat on his flank. "He's amazing."

The Night Fury felt his resentment towards Astrid melt slightly at those words and he smiled, pleased.

'_Thank you' _he thought, a smug edge to the tone. _'I do try.'_

Astrid began to say something else, but Toothless tensed, feeling a familiar fogginess seep into his brain, something was pulling him, urging him to go to the nest.

'_No…It's her' _he whispered, fearful. He tried to retreat backwards, but the fog creeped around his brain, dulling his other senses, and when he heard the high pitch cry of the queen, which was not heard by the humans, he lost all sense of control, and immediately dived downwards, startling Hiccup and Astrid.

"Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asked urgently as Toothless flew through the fog, his pupils dilated in slight fear. The last thing he wanted was for either Hiccup or Astrid to be near the Queen. Thor's words however, from a few weeks prior echoed in his mind. A savior… If Hiccup was that savior, then he'd know about the Queen if he took them. He'd usually be able to resist her pull, but after not hearing it for a few weeks, he was mentally unprepared and the call took him by surprise, not giving him enough time to install his mental barriers. "What is it?" Hiccup probed again, but Toothless didn't reply. He flew to the left slightly, but almost hit a Monstrous Nightmare as he did so.

'_Watch it!' _the Nightmare snarled, irritably.

'_Sorry' _Toothless grunted, darting to the side.

"Get down!" he heard Hiccup hiss to Astrid, and felt them both press down further against his back.

'_Good' _he thought grimly. _'Stay as hidden as you can' _he swerved again to avoid a Nadder, which shrieked indignantly as they almost collided. He fought back the panic he was feeling at the thought of his human being in a place like this. The mist began to clear and all around him, Toothless saw the silhouettes of his brethren, dragons he had not expected to see again.

"What's going on?" he heard Astrid whisper, her voice tense.

"I don't know" Hiccup answered truthfully and looked down at the Night Fury. "Toothless" he said grimly, lying a hand on Toothless's head, "You gotta get us out of here bud!"

'_Not yet!' _Toothless hissed, pulling away from the touch. _'You need to understand first.' _

Hiccup looked around warily and swallowed, nervous. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill"

"…So what does that make us?" Astrid questioned with a note of fear in her voice.

'_I'd never give you to her to eat' _Toothless said grimly. Beside him, his companionable dragon, the Zippleback who accompanied him on most raids flew up beside him.

'_Where've you been?' _one head shrieked, curious.

'_She's been angry that you haven't been coming' _the other interjected.

'_My reasons are my own' _Toothless replied sharply and dived down in a steep motion along with the others, curving and twisting to avoid the multiple rocks which stuck out of the ocean. They were now in the area humans called 'Helhiem's gate.'

Toothless flew higher, until his eyes lay upon a place he believed he would never see again. A huge volcanic seeming mountain. The dragons nest.

**(Linebreak)**

They glided closer, and Toothless felt dread wash over him, Along with the other dragons, he shot straight into a crevice at the side of the mountain, causing both of his riders to cry out in surprise.

'_We're here' _Toothless said grimly as they soared into the centre of the mountain, the only light source emitted being that from the gaping hole below them, from which a rid mist furled. This was where _she _dwelled.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this…" he heard Hiccup mutter, and he grimaced.

'_You had better hope he never finds it' _he replied, landing on a ledge sticking out of the mountain wall. He slide back slightly so they were partially hidden, but left enough room for the two humans to be able to see what was going on. The dragons were frantically dropping the food they had gathered into the hole before flying away to relative safety on their own ledges.

"Well it's satisfying to know that all of our food is being dumped down a hole" Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it" Astrid continued, her tone making it very clear that she had no idea what was going on.

Toothless glanced up as a Gronkle flew into the cave, no visible food in sight, and once again, Toothless had a sense of foreboding. The Gronkle heaved his chest and regurgitated a small fish, dropping it into the hole and Toothless cringed.

'_Get out of there!' _

'_He's doomed'_

'_She's coming!' _

This was the general outcry of the other dragons, and Toothless's ears flattened against his head as the Gronkle lazily scratched its ear.

'_HOW DARE YOU!' _A monstrous voice roared, resounding around the cavern. The Gronkle cringed at the sound and tried to fly away to safety, but Toothless saw the huge, sickly green, horned head rise up from the mist and clamped her jaws around the Gronkle, swallowing him whole. The other dragons flinched back, trying to hide in their own private, small caverns, afraid of the Queen.

"What…Is that?" Astrid asked, both her and Hiccup frozen in horror.

The head rose once again out of the mist, her nostrils flaring at a new scent which filled the air.

'_Human flesh' _she growled. _'Who has brought humans here?'_

'_You brought humans?' _one of the Zippleback heads hissed.

'_It is possible the boy is our savior' _Toothless growled. _'I need him to see this' _

Hiccup leaned forward to whisper to Toothless. "Okay buddy, we gotta get out of here!" he pressed.

'_Go!' _The left Zippleback head urged. _'We'll perform a circle of protection to get you out of here!' _

'_GIVE ME THOSE HUMANS!'_

"Now!"

'_Go!' _

Toothless took off into the sky as the Queen lunged and the Zippleback heads screeched: _'PROTECT THE HUMANS! THEY MAY BE OUR ONLY CHANCE AT FREEDOM'_

The other dragons took to the air immediately, circling around Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid, flying higher and higher. The queen roared in frustration and reached up higher, reading to grab them before the Zippleback flew in her way purposely, letting out a shriek as her maws trapped around his body, dragging him into the abyss. Toothless had glanced back at that point and felt a wave of sadness and guilt was over him. The Zippleback had been his only… well friend in the nest and he had sacrificed himself to save them. He beat his wings harder until he burst from the top of the nest and leveled out.

'_I'll fight harder for you' _he told the wind, flying as fast as he could.

"What in the name of Thor WAS that?" Astrid demanded, when she had gathered the courage to speak again.

"I have no idea…Something evil. Something beyond anything we could have ever imagined." Hiccup replied weakly.

'_You're right Hiccup' _Toothless said grimly.

"At least we know one thing…This proves dragons aren't evil, they just don't have a choice in raiding us" Hiccup frowned.

"Okay, I agree with you there" Astrid sighed heavily, like it was hard for her to admit it.

"But I don't understand" Hiccup admitted as they descended towards the cove. "I know that dragon thing is huge and powerful…but if the dragons teamed up, couldn't they knock it from power or something?"

'_Not without someone who is immune to her call' _Toothless thought bitterly.

"They may be being controlled" Astrid said thoughtfully. "They can't fight back because that thing won't let them"

'_You got it in one Astrid' _Toothless sighed, trying to take his mind off of the Zippleback dragon who saved them.

"Are you serious?" Hiccup asked, frowning deeply.

"Yes, it totally makes sense!" Astrid said, sure of herself now, as Toothless made a running landing down into the canyon. "It's like a beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen"

'_Thank Odin she understands' _Toothless sighed in relief, feeling Astrid slide off of his back.

"Let's tell your dad" She said, beginning to run.

Toothless felt Hiccup tense up at the mention of his father, and as a result, Toothless tensed too as Hiccup dragged himself out of the saddle and ran in front of her.

"No! No, not yet! They'll kill Toothless Astrid!" he cried, holding his hands out in front of her. "We need to think this through…Carefully." He sighed and began walking back towards Toothless slowly.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons nest" Astrid said in disbelief, turning towards him. "The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you wanna keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you SERIOUS?"

Toothless glanced up, indignant at being called a pet, just as Hiccup turned around to face her.

"Yes" he stated simply, his tone firm, and Toothless felt a rush of affection towards the red-head. This was why Hiccup was special. This was why he could be the one to save them all. It was because he cared. Something in Hiccup's face seemed to weaken Astrid's anger, and her face eventually softened until she was just staring at him, stunned. Hiccup turned away silently and Astrid watched him, biting her lip.

"Okay" she relented, and Toothless looked smug. He smirked and began to drink out of the lake, watching the two of them out of the corner of his eyes. "So what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow" Hiccup sighed. "I'll figure something out."

"Okay" Astrid said, looking away slightly. She turned to him again and looked conflicted, before finally punching him hard in the arm, but this time Toothless felt more amused than angry, as he could sense Astrid was being completely non-hostile about this. Hiccup flinched and grabbed his arm, staring at her in disbelief. "That's for kidnapping me"

Hiccup turned to glare at Toothless, gesturing at Astrid with a hand, his eyes shouting 'You're the one who kidnapped her!'

'_You told me to do whatever it takes' _Toothless snorted, trying to hold back his amusement, and Hiccup turned to face Astrid again.

She seemed to be fighting an internal battle and hesitated before pulling Hiccup towards her by his harness and pressing her lips clumsily to his cheek before quickly pulling away. "And that's for…Everything else" she said quickly and turned, starting to walk away. She turned to glance at him as Hiccup stared dumbly after her, and Toothless saw the blood rushing to her face with his enhanced vision and smirked. Astrid turned then, and ran out of the canyon, and Toothless padded over to sit next to Hiccup, watching her leave. He turned to Hiccup who was smiling goofily and held back a smirk.

'_Nice moves Hiccup. You're welcome by the way' _he purred, in a good mood now.

Hiccup blinked and looked at him, turning bright red. "W-What're you looking at?" he muttered, embarrassed, and Toothless let out an amused, hearty chuckle.

"Oh shut up" Hiccup groaned.

'_Sorry, but looks like you're finally breaking her down' _Toothless said cheerfully. _'I told you you'd be thanking me later' _

"Thanks Toothless" Hiccup sighed, before smiling and patting the dragons flank. "For everything…and I'm sorry for calling you a useless reptile, you know I didn't mean it"

'_I know' _Toothless said simply, nuzzling Hiccup's hand lightly. _'I'll see you in the morning' _

"Goodnight bud" Hiccup said softly, turning to run in the direction Astrid had left, leaving Toothless to curl up, pleased, on the ground.

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_**Hiccup's arms wound around Toothless's neck at this point, hugging him tightly, and his whole frame was shaking. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup in a hug back and nuzzled his face against Hiccup's own in a comforting motion. **_

"_**If something ever happened to me… Hypothetically" Hiccup murmured lightly. "Y'think Astrid would look after you?"**_


	13. Separation and Capture

**A/N- Oh dear. not a happy chapter i'm afraid. DX Poor Toothless and Hiccup. Have fun reading it anyway,**

**Disclaimer- I hate this.  
**

Toothless was worried.

Not because Hiccup hadn't shown up in the morning, no. It was BECAUSE Hiccup showed up, looking pale, shaky and frightened for his life. He had shown up much earlier than normal, sitting beside Toothless as he slept, lightly leaning against his body as if it was helping.

Toothless whined lightly as Hiccup stared blankly at the lake, his eyes brighter than usual. _'Hiccup what is it? Is everything okay?'_

Hiccup looked over at the faithful dragon, seeing how worried he looked, and forced a small smile on his face. "I'm fine buddy" he said softly. "Just nervous"

'_About the final exam Astrid mentioned last night?' _Toothless questioned, lying beside the red-head, before noting with some worry that he was shaking. _'Hiccup, please tell me what's wrong...' _He laid his head gently on his lap, hoping to provide some, if any, comfort.

Hiccup's arms wound around Toothless's neck at this point, hugging him tightly, and his whole frame was shaking. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup in a hug back and nuzzled his face against Hiccup's own in a comforting motion.

"If something ever happened to me… Hypothetically" Hiccup murmured lightly. "Y'think Astrid would look after you?"

'_I don't know' _Toothless said warily. _'But that doesn't matter because nothing's going to happen to you. I'd rather be captured or hurt by those oaf Vikings rather than let something happen to you' _

Hiccup laid his head against Toothless's and seemed to be trying to pull himself together. "Yeah… she would. She likes you buddy"

'_I like her too I guess' _Toothless whined. _'But I like you more, so please, don't do anything stupid that could get you hurt' _

If anything bad happened to Hiccup, or if he lost him and wasn't there to help or to stop it, he would never be able to forgive himself. The guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life, and even if Astrid tried to look after him, a bonded dragon never lives long without its rider. He could feel it…If Hiccup died, he would not long be after him.

"I better go" Hiccup whispered, his shaking having calmed down significantly. "Thanks Toothless"

Toothless's ears flattened against his head and he sat up, pulling Hiccup closer in a tight hug, wrapping his front legs around his small body.

"I'll come back to see you later buddy" Hiccup promised, forcing another smile onto his tired looking face but Toothless could see it in his eyes, he wasn't sure if he would be back. He pulled away and began to walk to the canyon entrance, looking like each step was causing him physical pain.

Toothless stared after him, unable to fight the worry and anxiety which was eating away at him. His ears drooped and he let out another low whine, curling up on the ground and prayed to the gods that Hiccup would be okay.

**(Linebreak)**

Toothless was lightly dozing, too worried to sleep. Hiccup hadn't been gone long, but he was too plagued with anxiety to even think about sleeping. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he'd began to care so much for the young Viking, but he knew he'd rather die than let something happen to him. Suddenly a shrill noise lightly pierced the air around him, the distant echo sounding like it came from the village. It was a scream…not just any scream. It's was-

'_HICCUP!' _Toothless cried, his head jolting up, his ears rising. Panic like he'd never felt hit him suddenly. That was Hiccup's scream. Hiccup was in danger, Hiccup NEEDED him! He stood and immediately sprinted towards the exit of the cove, where a small ledge was visible. The ledge where Hiccup had jumped down onto the watch him a few weeks prior. He ran at it full speed, jumping and trying to claw onto the stone to pull himself up. He pulled himself up onto the second ledge, panic making him desperate. He felt himself falling and shrieked in terror.

'_No! No! I have to help Hiccup! He needs me, no!' _

He frantically reached up a paw and extended his claws, digging them hard into the top of the ledge and dragged himself up with great effort. He began to sprint full force through the forest, his eyes narrowing in pure determination, trying to hold back his panicked fears. He had to think clearly, Panic would only slow him down. He couldn't panic for Hiccup's sake.

A loud, terrible roar shook him as he ran, the sound coming from the village, and the panic resurfaced. It was a Nightmare. Hiccup was facing a Monstrous Nightmare and its only thoughts were to destroy. Toothless spread out his wings and let the wing catch him, jumping high into the air to propel himself forwards so he was running even faster.

Toothless skidded into the village, almost slamming into a house as he did so, barely missing it. It seemed empty, but yelling and shouts were heard coming from further ahead, where Hiccup's screams resounded from, so Toothless immediately began to sprint in that direction. It was an arena, a dome of some kind. Toothless ran up the steps leading towards it and turning the corner saw a sight that nearly killed him inside. Hiccup trapped in a metal cage with a Murderous Nightmare after him. The Nightmare dived on him suddenly, pinning the red-head to the floor under his claws.

'_Kill' _the Nightmare hissed, staring down at Hiccup, opening its jaw, ready to strike.

'_NO!' _Toothless bellowed, sprinting forward, gathering the gas in the back of his throat, retracting his teeth and let out his tell-tale shriek which caused the humans standing around _WATCHING _to turn in fear. He leaped high into the sky and shot a sapphire fireball at the metal cage, blasting a hole straight through it, the pure intensity of the fireball causing smoke to fill the arena, but Toothless didn't need clear air to see.

He dived through the hole and onto the Nightmare's back, sinking his teeth straight into the flesh of the dragon, causing it to shriek in pain and beat its wings, lifting its front legs into the air and away from Hiccup. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiccup scramble up and back away, but felt no relief. The Nightmare was in a murderous rage, someone had startled it.

'_THAT HUMAN IS MINE!' _The Nightmare bellowed, rolling over to try and shake Toothless from his back.

'_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!' _Toothless shrieked as the Nightmare fell backwards, knocking Toothless himself onto his back, trying to bite him. Toothless fought him off furiously and kicked him hard in the face with his hind legs, causing the dragon to fall back with an indignant shriek. Toothless jumped up directly in front of Hiccup glaring around at all the humans and the dragon in front of him. _'IF ANY OF YOU DARE COME NEAR HICCUP, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!' _

The Nightmare tried to dart past him, but Toothless was quicker, diving in front of him with an indignant shriek. _'Did you not hear me? The Human is my rider! I will not have him harmed Nightmare. YOU WILL DO WELL TO LISTEN!'_

The Nightmare cringed back at the shrillness of the voice and found he could not fight it. Its ears dropped as it realized it was beaten, and it ran, desperately seeking the confinement of its cage. Toothless growled then felt a hand rest on his muzzle, Hiccup was by him.

'_Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup!' _Toothless thought in quick relief, happy he was alive.

"Okay Toothless, go! Get out of here!" Hiccup whispered quickly, his voice shaking, as the Vikings around the arena began to shout.

'_Are you insane? They locked you in with a murderous, rampaging Nightmare! They were purposely trying to kill you. I'm not leaving you alone with them!' _Toothless growled, his eyes darting around as the Viking's began to slide into the arena, drawing their weapons.

Hiccup tried to push Toothless, and the dragon could feel the pure fear and terror ripping through Hiccup, but that made him only desire to stay more. "Go, GO!" Hiccup begged, but Toothless stood firm. Suddenly he heard Hiccup gasp. "No dad! No dad! He won't hurt you!"

Toothless's eyes widened as he looked straight ahead of him. The Chieftain of the tribe was running towards them axe in hand. _'The sire' _Toothless thought, snarling. _'YOU'LL PAY FOR THE HURT YOU HAVE CAUSED!' _he shrieked, darting forwards. Vikings ran towards him, yelling and shouting, but he batted them away effortlessly with his wings and tail. The Viking before him was the only focus of his attention at the moment. He heard Hiccup crying out behind him, and his anger increased as he dived forward, rolling onto the chief, pinning him to the ground. He opened his mouth wide and began to gather gas in the back of his throat. _'THIS IS FOR HICCUP!'_

"No…NO!" He heard Hiccup cry, and Toothless turned to Hiccup, stopping the preparation to blast the chief to Hel, and stared at the boy with questioning in his eyes.

'_Hiccup? What's wrong…They were going to hurt you…' _he questioned, and the two stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until a fist struck Toothless hard in the side of the head, knocking him sideways. _'Ow! What the- Hiccup!' _he shrieked in surprise, as several Vikings pinned him to the floor.

"Oh no, no please! Just don't hurt him!" Hiccup cried desperately, trying to run to help Toothless, but Astrid held him back, looking just as pained as Hiccup did, obviously hating herself for having to stop him from reaching his best friend.

'_Hiccup!' _Toothless cried, struggling from under the weight of the Vikings. He needed to be with his rider. They needed each other. _'HICCUP!'_

"Please don't hurt him!" Hiccup cried again weakly, reaching out for Toothless desperately.

Toothless turned his gaze onto the chief who was staring at his son in fury, then turned to the dragon. "Put it with the others" he growled and moved forwards, grabbing Hiccup harshly by the arm.

'_LET HIM GO!' _Toothless hissed, struggling harder. _'Don't you dare touch him! Let go of me! All of you!' _He saw Hiccup cringe as the chief began to drag him away and felt panic rise up in him once more. _'No please! Hiccup! Hiccup!' _

Hiccup looked back at him, looking just as scared and panicky as Toothless felt and reached out a hand once again, still straining, despite his father's grasp to reach his best friend, until he was pulled out of the ring.

Toothless turned his gaze onto Astrid, who was staring at him in fear. "Toothless-" she began, moving forward but was grabbed by a Viking woman.

"Astrid Hofferson, What did you just call that beast?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Toothless- Mom please, listen to me" Astrid begged. "You don't understand!"

'_Listen to her!' _Toothless pleaded as the other Vikings began to bind him down. _'Please! Let me see Hiccup. Let me go!' _he shrieked, struggling.

"Astrid, Hiccup is a traitor. He lied to and deceived us" her mother said firmly. "Get back to the house. We need to sort out this dragon"

"But-" Astrid began to protest.

"Go!" her mother said firmly, and Astrid cast once glance at Toothless, staring like she didn't want to tear her eyes away again, and he stared back at her, eyes wide and pleading. She continued to stare back and a silent message passed between them both.

'_I'll bring you two back together' _Astrid's eyes seemed to say, and he narrowed his own and nodded, just as they muzzled him. The blonde Viking turned; looking slightly distressed, but put on a brave face and ran out of the ring.

The Vikings pushed Toothless into a cage they had spare and he struggled and whined loudly with all his might, but his bonds were too strong. He glared hatefully at the Vikings, and they glared back before shutting the doors, trapping him in the darkness.

_**Preview of the next chapter-**_

_**He needed to get out. He needed to be free. He couldn't be confined. He needed Hiccup. Where was Hiccup? And thus, the circle of questions began again.**_


	14. Reunion

**A/N- For the general part, I used a stream of consciousness narrative for this chapter, as I was trying to highlight Toothless's panic and jumbled thoughts. It does end up going back to normal though. Just a fore warning ^^**

**Diclaimer - -sigh-**

He didn't know how long he was trapped in the cage; all he could think about was his Rider. Where was he? Was he alright? Was he hurt? These questions haunted him, spinning around his mind, eventually not making sense to even himself. He needed to get out. He needed to be free. He couldn't be confined. He needed Hiccup. Where was Hiccup? And thus, the circle of questions began again.

He could hear the other dragons around him, hear their shrieks and questions, but felt no desire to answer them.

'_I am sorry for how I acted' _The Nightmare suddenly piped up, and Toothless paid more attention. _'I didn't know what was going on… the noise startled me'_

'_The boy you almost killed was my rider' _Toothless answered morosely. _'I spared your life because I knew you were in a rage. But now you are in my debt' _

'_What is it you demand of me?' _The Nightmare asked, sounding wary.

'_That boy. If he ever needs assistance or help and you are able to help, do it. Do what he asks' _Toothless stated in a monotonous voice.

'_Done' _the Nightmare agreed quickly. _'He seemed nice anyway. He didn't want to fight me' _

'_He's a pacifist. He knows humans and dragons don't have to fight' _Toothless sighed, bowing his head once more.

'_Do you mean the smallest boy?' _The Nadder's voice suddenly pitched in. _'The red-head?'_

'_That's Hiccup' _Toothless replied, flinching as he said his name.

'_I'll help him too' _The Nadder crowed eagerly.

'_You will?' _Toothless asked, startled.

'_He's different to the other humans' _The Nadder replied. _'The others tried to hurt me. But he just scratched me in a particularly sensitive place and stopped the blonde one from hurting me' _

Toothless held back a smile at that one. Typical Hiccup.

'_I'll help too' _The Gronkle pitched in.

'_Us too!' _Came the hiss from both Zippleback heads.

'…_Thank you' _Toothless said softly and then fell silent, refusing to speak anymore. He cringed suddenly as sunlight attacked his eyes as the doors to his cage opened. He glanced up, half hoping it would be Hiccup standing there smiling at him, that'd he'd pull off the chains gently and give him a big goofy grin and call out "Come on buddy, it's time to fly!"

But it wasn't him. Of course it wasn't. It was the other Vikings. His captors. He glared at them, a hint of madness in his eyes. Rage of the dragon. He had the urge to Kill. To destroy. It was so much of a contrast to how he had wanted to create with Hiccup.

Hiccup.

The thought of his young rider calmed Toothless slightly. Would Hiccup forgive him if he slaughtered everyone in the village? No, probably not. He growled as the Vikings dragged him out of the cage, picking him up, using four of them to do it, and began to carry him down towards the docks.

'_Where are you taking me?' _Toothless thought warily, struggling to break free of their grasp. Nearing the docks, he heard the whispers and felt the stares of the Vikings who were staring at him in either fear or disgust. He growled at them all and struggled harder to escape as they bound him down to a huge piece of wood, so he was unable to move. He glanced behind him. There! Stood up high, staring down at them! _'HICCUP!' _Toothless shrieked up at the red-headed Viking. He could sense the despair rolling from Hiccup in waves and struggled desperately to free himself. Hiccup had been hurt, he could feel the pain the boy felt, but his head was forced forward and trapped in a wooden neck brace, so he could only look forward. He struggled valiantly against this, but it was impossible for him to break the chains.

He was lifted up into the air by one of the Viking machines and lowered down onto one of the longboats, his eyes darting around, seeing how many there were…practically a fleet.

'_Where are they taking me?' _he thought, feeling suddenly wary. _'What's going on?' _he felt the pain from Hiccup intensify and he bit back a whine and simply struggled harder until he hit the floor of the boat.

"Set sail!" He heard suddenly from beside him. "We head for Helhiem's gate"

Toothless froze at that. No. No no! They couldn't go there. He'd lead them right to the nest. His eyes darted to the side and he saw who said it. The Chief. Toothless's pupils slit at this and he let out a low growl, feeling more hatred towards the chief than he ever had. The larger Viking turned to glare at Toothless, and the black dragon glared back at him, feeling pure hatred swell inside of him.

"Lead us home, devil" The chief said coldly, moving to stand at the bow of the boat.

'_The only devil I see here is you' _Toothless thought angrily, but hung his head in slight despair at the implications of what the chief said. _'They'll all be killed' _he thought desperately as the boat began to move forwards, and though he hated these humans, he didn't particularly want the Queen to eat them.

One thing confused him however, how did the chief know that a dragon could lead them to the nest?

'_Hiccup' _ Toothless mused, the name causing a dull ache to form in his chest. He knew Hiccup would not intentionally tell the chief about this. He most probably accidentally let it slip and his father being stubborn and consequently being unwilling to listen, he probably didn't heed his sons' warnings.

The Vikings steered clear from him, unwilling to get too close, which suited him just fine. The only person who was permitted to get close to him was Hiccup, and Astrid in a sense.

Hiccup and Astrid…He wondered if they were okay. He hoped Astrid's mother didn't punish her, because it was clear she knew him by calling him Toothless, and he hoped Hiccup, wherever he was, was unhurt. His ears flattened against his head as they neared a huge mist cloud hovering above the ocean. Helheim's gate.

The boats pulled inwards, towards the mist and Toothless wanted to scream _'JUST TURN BACK!' _as the chief stated: "Sound your positions! Stay with me near shore."

'_It's a suicide mission!' _Toothless thought desperately and glanced up as a Viking with a long blonde mustache and a strange metal arm came to stand by the chief.

"Listen Stoick" he began slowly. "I was listening to some of the men just now, and well… well some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here…Not me of course. I know you're always the man with the plan. But some…Not me… are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all…and what it might be"

"Find the nest and take it" Stoick replied coldly.

Toothless flinched slightly as the tell-tale fog began to creep around his mind and he lowered his head, closing his eyes. A shriek echoed in his mind. The call of the Queen. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to resist, not wanting to lead the Vikings towards their death. Unfortunately, her pull was too strong and Toothless was unable to resist. He was dimly aware of Stoick pushing past the other Vikings to reach the back of the boat, and lifted his lead, looking left. As he did so, the boat turned in that direction. Against his will, he turned his head to the right and the boat changed direction as Stoick was controlling the steerboard. He continued to lead them forwards, feeling hopelessness sink upon him. He was going to die here, they were all going to die.

'_Peace drache' _he heard a soft voice murmur in his mind as they closed in on Dragon Island. The speaker was female, her voice warm and tender, but also held a hint of power. The pull of the Queen ruled him still, but this voice calmed him.

'_Freyja?_*_' _He asked warily, moving his head to the right once more.

'_Yes drache' _Freyja answered. _'I have been watching you and your rider for many moons, and the love and friendship you two share has touched me. Do not lose faith, for you will be guided together once more' _

'_Can you help?' _Toothless asked desperately.

'_This is something you must solve yourself. I cannot interfere, but do not doubt your rider, and most importantly, do not doubt yourself' _Freyja told him softly, and Toothless felt a sense of peace wash over him as the Queen's pull left him. _'I leave but one gift. You are no longer under her spell, young drache'_

'_Not under her… oh my gods' _Toothless said in shock, stunned into incoherency.

'_You have faced many trials, and though they are not over, your goal shall soon be fulfilled. I shall be watching you' _Freyja whispered, her voice fading into the wind as the first longboat crashed onto the shores of Dragon Island.

**(Linebreak)**

Toothless struggled against his bonds furiously as the peace and serenity he felt faded along with the Goddess. The chatters and calls of his brethren filled the air around him, unaware of the humans' presence. Yet, from the corner of his eye, Toothless saw a red tail disappear into a crevice in the mountain. Evidently, Stoick noticed it too, as he grinned maliciously.

"We're here."

'_Yes, now leave!' _Toothless hissed furiously, struggling harder as Stoick jumped from the boat onto the shore, and almost immediately, the noise of the dragons stopped, and Toothless felt a terrible sense of foreboding.

"Prepare the catapults!" Stoick commanded. "Form the defenses. We're going to have to go all out if we want to take this thing down"

"I can't believe we actually found it" The blonde Viking stated in disbelief.

"I guess the devils are good for something" Stoick said coldly, glaring at Toothless as the others came to shore and began to hurriedly prepare for battle.

Toothless stopped struggling eventually and hung his head in despair. Freyja had told him to not lose hope and to keep on believing, but when he was in this situation, he found keeping that promise to be very difficult. He shuddered to think about what would happen when the Queen found out about the hundreds of humans in her grasp.

He stared up at the sky morosely, noticing a few birds flying overhead and felt a pang of sorrow. He'd give anything to be back up there in the sky with Hiccup on his back. He had no idea how he was going to keep his sanity without Hiccup here. Letting out a low whine, he closed his eyes and focused on the things Hiccup had said in the past, the things he had done, to bring hope back to him.

'_You're uh… a real strong, proud, awesome dragon'_

'_I'm sorry for calling you a useless reptile; you know I didn't mean it'_

'_You're my best friend Toothless'_

'_You have no idea how happy it makes me… when I come down here to see you'_

'_With some work, they might stop hating dragons altogether'_

Toothless let out a small snort at that one.

'_Yeah it really looks like it' _he muttered to himself, and glanced up at the Vikings. They were very efficient, he had to admit. The catapults were already half completed and the defensives were almost finished. _'Have hope' _he told himself. _'Just have hope'_

He hung his head, trying to block out the shouts as the Vikings prepared for battle.

"However this ends" Stoick shouted eventually, causing Toothless to glance up. "It ends today!" he raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, and Toothless watched helplessly as the catapults were fired, and large rocks were flung at the nest, crashing into it with terrific force. The rocks pummeled the nest until a large hole was broken through, and the triumphant shouts of the Vikings were heard. Stoick moved towards the hole and shifted his shoulder, causing a lit bundle to be flung from the catapult into the hole, illuminating the inside.

Silence reigned for a moment until finally, Stoick let out a loud war cry, running inside the nest, the other Vikings following suit. However, the dragons had no interest in fighting and began to flee, calling out to the humans as they did so.

'_She's coming! Run!'_

'_You'll all die if you don't leave!'_

'_She's angry!' _

Toothless's ears pressed back against his head and he cringed back into his binds.

'_Oh no…' _

Thedragons flew off into the distance, trying to get as far away from the Queen as possible as the Vikings stared in confusion.

"Is that it?" the blonde Viking asked, and then shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned. "we've done it!" he cheered, and the others joined him.

'_No you haven't!' _Toothless whined, trying to back up as he heard her angry shrieks.

"This isn't over!" Stoick yelled suddenly, catching sight of Toothless's desperate struggles. "Form your ranks, hold together!"

He turned to face the hole once again as the ground began to crack at a rapid pace.

'_I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!' _The Queen screeched, the raw power of it causing the Vikings to be blown back slightly, the boats rocking dangerously which caused Toothless to cringe. The ground began to crack more as the Queen began to force her way out of the nest.

"FALL BACK!" Stoick bellowed and the Vikings moved back quickly, some calling out in fear at the creature emerging from the dragons nest.

'_It's too late' _Toothless thought fearfully as her huge head crashed out of the side of the mountain, quickly followed by the rest of her body. She was huge, the other large dragons seeming miniscule beside her. Astrid and Hiccup had only seen her head, less than a third of her true size. Seeing this, the Viking's were panicking.

"GET TO THE SHIPS!" one yelled as the group began to run, heading straight for the ships they had arrived on.

"No! No!" Stoick hollered, understanding what would happen.

'_YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!' _The Queen roared, blasting a column of fire from her maw directly at the ships, causing them to immediately burst into flame.

'_Damn!' _Toothless hissed as the flames licked at the wood around him. His scales were fireproof yes, but if the ship sunk, he wouldn't be able to survive underwater for very long. He struggled harder to escape, trying to break the bonds encircling him. He had to get out! Curse those idiotic humans. Why did all Vikings have to be so stubborn? _'Hiccup, if you're going to show up, please let it be soon' _he begged silently, trying to keep hoping. He continued to struggle, the chains combined with the saddle on his back rubbing against, and irritating his scales.

A loud shriek caught his attention and he looked up to see the Nadder, Gronkle, Nightmare and Zippleback from the ring fly onto the scene, one of them having hit the Queen in the head with a fireball.

'_What in the name of-' _Toothless said slowly as the Nadder's eyes roved to him.

'_WE PROMISED WE'D HELP!' _she shrieked to him and his eyes widened when he saw his rider and Astrid on her back.

'_HICCUP!' _he cried, momentarily forgetting about the flames that threatened to engulf him. He saw that the other dragons had riders too, hatchlings from the village like Hiccup and he felt relieved that the dragons had listened to him and had accepted Hiccup, offering their help to him like he had asked. He watched them circle around in the air and began to struggle with renewed ferocity. He had to get out. He appreciated the Nadder's help, but he should be the only one with Hiccup on his back. He growled irritably when the chains wouldn't move and noticed the Nadder fly above his head. _'Hiccup!' _he cried once again and saw his rider turn and spot him.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned the Nadder, heading straight towards him. He swapped places with Astrid and then jumped from the Nadder's back, down onto the burning boat next to Toothless.

'_Hiccup! Hiccup, you're okay!' _Toothless whimpered, increasingly relieved to see the red-head by him once again.

"Go help the others!" Hiccup instructed, looking at Astrid. She hesitated but eventually nodded, turning and flying away from the flames.

'_Good luck Fury!' _The Nadder called out, sounding slightly concerned.

'_Just call me Toothless' _the dragon stated, as Hiccup pulled off his muzzle. _'And thank you'_

"Let's get you out of here buddy" Hiccup muttered, trying to pry the chains open with a metal bar he had found. Toothless watched him worriedly, then glanced around at the flames which were edging closer, trying to squash the panic he was feeling.

'_Come on Hiccup' _he urged. _'You can do this!' _

Hiccup grimaced slightly as he pulled hard at the chains, a bead of sweat slowly trickling down his forehead from the heat of the fire around them.

"I got this" he muttered, glancing at Toothless in determination. "Don't worry bud. I'll get you out of here…and I'm so sorry"

'_It's not your fault!' _Toothless whined, staring at the red-head. He heard a sudden noise and glanced up, panic hitting him as he saw the Queen's foot descending towards them. _'Hiccup move!' _he shrieked as the limb crashed down onto the bow of the ship, causing Hiccup to fall forwards. He turned to stare up at the Queen, who turned, seeming to be in a furious rage.

'_I'LL DEVOUR YOU HUMANS WHOLE!' _she roared, turning and smashing her tail through several ships, including the one Hiccup and Toothless were currently situated on.

'_No!' _Toothless cried as the boat collapsed, sending the Viking and the dragon crashing into the water. He began to sink, the weight of his prison dragging him down until he came to rest on the sea bed. Above him, he noticed Hiccup begin to swim down towards him. _'Hiccup no! You can't!' _Toothless thought desperately as he began to pull at the chains. Toothless jerked his head up towards the surface quickly. _'Swim up! Up!' _He urged.

Hiccup continued to pull until he found he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Toothless watched helplessly as his eyes slowly closed and his mouth opened, a small stream of bubbles issuing out. He struggled desperately to escape, but Hiccup was grabbed suddenly by a large hand and was pulled upwards, out of the water and out of sight.

'_Hiccup!'_

**(Linebreak)**

_* Freyja is the norse goddess of love (amongst other things) and though usually it's physical love, i wanted to use her for this too._

_**Preview of the next chapter: **_

**_He glanced up at his rider and Hiccup looked down at him and they smiled at each other, before Toothless narrowed his eyes and crouched, leaping up high into the air, beating his wings as Hiccup controlled his fin._**

**_'This is it. This is where we're supposed to be' Toothless thought as the wind whipped at his face. 'Together in the sky'_**


	15. Together until the end

**A/N- Okay. Sorta the detail on how Hiccup loses his leg too in this chapter. Everyone has their own version of how Hiccup lost his leg, and this is mine. Gahness. It's a bit short, but enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: oy vey…**

Toothless stared helplessly as Hiccup was dragged away before feeling slight relief. He was on land. He was safe and that was all that mattered. He personally, however, was stuck under the ocean. Toothless slowly closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. He slowly opened his eyes again and blinked rapidly, trying to assure himself that he really wasn't seeing things.

'_Stoick?' _Toothless questioned, seeing the older Viking floating in front of him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, both sides wary and unsure, until finally Stoick swam forward and placed his hands on the wooden brace around Toothless's neck. Toothless flinched back slightly, not trusting the older man until he broke the brace off, freeing Toothless completely. Toothless stared at him for a moment before growling lightly.

'_I guess this means I have to save you now' _he growled and shot forward through the water, grabbing Stoick with his hind legs by his shoulders. He jumped out of the water, beating his wings and dropped Stoick on the ground and then landed on top of a rock, shaking the water droplets off. He turned to look at Hiccup who was soaking wet, but otherwise unharmed and was grinning at him. Toothless smiled and jerked his head in a beckoning motion. _'Let's take his thing down'_

"You got it bud" Hiccup grinned, running forward. He jumped onto Toothless's back and strapped himself in. Toothless smiled to himself and looked up at the sky. He smiled slightly, noting Stoick and Hiccup talking, but wanting to give them a bit of privacy.

'_Thank you Freyja' _He told the Goddess if she was still watching. _'I needed that hope…and the gift' _

"-Don't have to go up there" He heard Stoick state.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard" Hiccup told his father, a playful edge to his tone and Toothless resisted the urge to shake his head.

"I'm proud…to call you my son" Stoick said firmly and Toothless fought back a smile.

'_It's about time' _he murmured to himself.

"…Thanks dad" Hiccup whispered, and Toothless heard the relief, gratitude and some fear in his voice. He glanced up at his rider and Hiccup looked down at him and they smiled at each other, before Toothless narrowed his eyes and crouched, leaping up high into the air, beating his wings as Hiccup controlled his fin.

'_This is it. This is where we're supposed to be' _Toothless thought as the wind whipped at his face. _'Together in the sky'_

'_Help! Help! She's pulling us in!'_

The call surprised even him. He heard it as clear as day, directly in his own mind. It was the Nadder. He glanced downwards and saw the Nadder and Astrid being pulled towards the Queen's mouth. Hiccup followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"Toothless c'mon!" he yelled, and Toothless turned in mid-air, retracting his teeth and began to gather up his gas, his known and feared shriek piercing the air around them.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

He ignored those shouts and stared at the Queen, opening his mouth wide as they shot towards her. He let out his signature sapphire fireball, aiming straight at her mouth. It hit dead on target and she fell back, the Nadder flying forwards, startled, and Astrid plummeted towards the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, sounding panicked slightly as the blonde fell.

'_Got it!' _Toothless replied, folding in his wings to become streamline, allowing himself to fall down towards the screaming Viking. He leveled out when he was directly above her and grabbed hold of her boot with his hind legs.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked desperately, and Toothless looked down under him, to see a stunned Astrid who looked up at him and grinned. Elated that he'd caught her, he couldn't help but give her a wide toothless smile back. He swung his legs forward, flipping her upwards and grabbed her by the arms, placing her down on the ground upright before taking off into the air again.

The two of them flew past the Queen, and Hiccup looked back, noticing something. "That thing has wings" he muttered. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" he called out and Toothless grinned, understanding what Hiccup wanted to do. He flew up high then turned in midair before heading back down towards the Queen, folding in his wings. He aimed and fired, the blast hitting the Queen with enough force to knock her off balance and send her into the ground.

'_HA!' _Toothless thought in exhilaration. _'That was for the Zippleback!'_

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked as they flew from the scene.

'_FURY!' _Toothless heard from behind him and glanced back to see the Queen flying up from the clouds.

'_Yep. That did it' _Toothless drawled.

"Well…It can fly!" Hiccup said with a weak grin, and he and Toothless shot forward once again. They maneuvered in and out of the rocks, both focusing on their goals, whereas the Queen, in pure rage had decided to smash through the colums of stone, creating more obstacles for the duo as they tried to maneuver their way around the debris.

'_COME BACK HERE!' _The Queen bellowed, trying to bite at him, frustrated that her mind control wasn't working.

'_Never again!' _Toothless growled as they shot past the beach where the Vikings were watching, transfixed, Hiccup's friends cheering them on. _'You can't control me any more!' _

"Okay Toothless" Hiccup said suddenly, startling him. "Time to disappear!"

Toothless glanced up at the darkening clouds and understood what Hiccup was planning. He nodded once and shot upwards as Hiccup cried out: "Come on bud!"

He flew straight upwards into the black clouds, the Queen on his tail. But this was perfect, this was the perfect camouflage for him. His mind flashed back to the raids of Berk, where he was doing her dirty work, helping the others steal from the humans for her benefit. But now he was here with a human, and he was going to end this once and for all. He flew around her in a circle, keeping himself and Hiccup hidden as she spun around, looking from them.

'_Fury! I demand you show yourself!' _She yelled, beating her wings and looking around her in anger. Toothless smiled to himself, refusing to answer, never feeling happier for the freedom he had gained.

"You know what to do buddy" Hiccup murmured in his ear, and Toothless nodded affirmatively. He retracted his teeth and circled the Queen once again, trying to confuse her as much as he could. He gathered up the gas in the back of his throat and suddenly shot down towards her, letting out his typical shriek and aimed a fireball at her, which struck her directly in the left wing. She let out a roar of pain and frustration, but Toothless darted away again before he was spotted, hiding himself in the clouds once more. He flew above her this time and then dived, aiming another fireball at her wings. If she couldn't fly, it made their job a whole lot easier, especially considering how high up they were.

Toothless continued to dive and strike at the Queen, remaining unseen the entire time. She snarled, letting out a bellow of pure anger. _'YOU WILL PAY' _she roared and opened up her mouth, releasing a huge column of fire. She turned in the air, the fire circling around her uncontrollably. Toothless turned and saw the Fire aimed towards him and shot forwards, trying to avoid it.

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless narrowed his eyes as the flames moved closer. He dived left at the last minute, but found unfortunately that the fire had reached his tail fins, and his prosthetic had caught on fire. "Okay, time's up!" Hiccup said nervously, glancing back. "Let's see if this works"

'_Let's see? You didn't have a plan at all did you?' _Toothless groaned, turning to head back towards the Queen. He darted in and out of her numerous spikes and her limbs.

"Come on!" Hiccup yelled, trying to taunt her. "That the best you can do?"

'_You're weak and pathetic!' _Toothless bellowed, joining in.

The Queen opened her four other eyes to glare at them, opening her jaws wide to swallow them. _'I'll show you weak and pathetic!' _Toothless growled and dived away from her at the last moment, folding in his wings so he shot down towards the ground. The Queen dove after them, her size causing her to gain speed on them. _'Fighting is futile Fury! I'm going to kill you both!' _

"Stay with me Buddy, we're good. Just a little bit longer" Hiccup tried to coax, and Toothless tried to fight back his panic.

'_A little bit longer? Hiccup I don't know how long this fin is going to last!' _he grimaced, beating his wings to speed up, and then folding them in.

"Hold Toothless" Hicucp told him, his whole body tensing up.

'_You're a disgrace' _The Queen growled behind him and Toothless shut his eyes tightly as he heard the gas gathering in the back of her throat.

"NOW!" Hiccup suddenly bellowed.

Toothless turned in midair so he was facing the Queen. _'No. YOU'RE the disgrace!' _he cried, and aimed a fireball to the back of her throat, causing the gas inside to ignite and burst into flames.

'_NO!' _The Queen tried to shriek as they all continued to plummet towards the earth. The clouds cleared, and Toothless saw her six eyes widen as she saw how close the ground was. She spread out her wings, but Toothless had done great damage to it earlier, and the wings tore and ripped as the wind hit them. Toothless turned in the air so he and Hiccup were upright. _'IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!' _the Queen shrieked.

'_Sorry but it has' _Toothless snarled as he let the wind drag him and Hiccup back away from the Queen as she crashed into the ground, creating a colossal explosion of fire. _'Damn!' _He growled as he shot forward, dodging and slipping through her multiple spikes. The fire chased them, gaining speed as Toothless began to feel his flight failing.

"No" he heard Hiccup gasp, and knew the time was up. He looked up and saw the Queen's spiked tail rushing straight towards them. Her final revenge. "NO!" Hiccup yelled, a moment too late as the tail crashed into them both, causing them to fly through the air. Toothless turned as he felt the weight leave his back, and watched in horror as Hiccup, unconscious, fell towards the raging inferno below.

'_He won't survive that!' _Toothless cried, before narrowing his eyes. _'But I might be able to help…' _he shot down towards his rider, beating his wings furiously. The flames rose up above them and hating himself for what he was about to do, Toothless reached out and clamped his jaws firmly around Hiccup's leg. He felt the bones being crushed, tasted the blood in his mouth. He felt the tendons and ligaments in the lig tear and rip as he teeth sliced through them and knew that this may possibly cost Hiccup his leg, and tried to hold back the urge to vomit, instead, using this grip to pull Hiccup closer. He wrapped the Viking up in his arms after letting go of his leg and folded in his wings, wrapping them around Hiccup a moment too late, as the boys' leg caught fire. Toothless hugged Hiccup close to him as the ground moved closer, and closed his eyes tightly. _'However it ends…at least we're together' _he thought as he crashed into the ground hard, and he fell into darkness.

_**Preview of the next chapter-**_

'_**I'm so sorry Hiccup…' He whispered brokenly, but was startled when a blur of blonde shot towards them, and Astrid's scent filled his nose as she hugged him.**_

"_**Thank the gods" she muttered weakly and Toothless let out a low croon, rubbing his head against hers lightly.**_


	16. Guilty

**A/N- There's a bit more of Astrid in this chapter, for those Astrid lovers out there. Enjoy! PS- yeah i'm rubbish at coming up with names for dragons. So. I just... came up with an obvious one.**

**Disclaimer- No. i only wish i owned it.  
**

Pain.

Gods it hurt.

This hurt more than when he'd lost his tail fin in the forest…

Tail fin…

Hiccup…

'_Wake up' _a soft voice murmured in his mind. _'It is over… you have won' _

Winning… what did he win?

'_The _ _Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus__ is dead. You have won' _

Toothless groaned as he turned on his side slightly, his senses clearly lightly. _'What?' _he asked groggily, the dull ache in his body giving no indication that it was going to fade. _'Freyja?' _

'_Yes Drache…It is I. I am proud of you, you knew what had to be sacrificed and though it hurt you, you did it. But do not despair, for the boy lives' _Freyja's soft voice replied.

'_Hiccup…!' _Toothless thought blearily, his legs tightening around the body he held. Their two heartbeats mixed together and Toothless felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It was finally over. They were all free. _'Thank you…'_

He sensed the goddess smile and her presence vanished from his mind. He let out another dull groan at the pain he felt and slowly opened his eyes. Ash surrounded him. The inferno had destroyed most everything on the island, leaving it barren…a wasteland. Toothless however, was more interested in the Vikings before him.

Stoick sat on his knees, staring down at the floor, an expression of grief on his face. Behind him, the Vikings stood, staring in on the scene, looking stunned and shocked. His eyes sought Astrid, and he saw her staring at him, her eyes wide and showing the absolute disbelieving grief she was feeling, even the dragons behind them looked somber. Toothless turned his gaze back onto Stoick, who stared back at him with tears in his eyes, and understood.

'_He thinks Hiccup is dead…' _he mused. _'They all do'. _Understandable really, since Hiccup was hidden away from them in his arms.

"I'm so…I'm so sorry" Stoick whispered, and Toothless heard the genuine pain in his voice, could see it in his eyes. He nodded once and kept his legs firmly wrapped around his rider and slowly opened up his wings, to reveal the Viking inside. "Hiccup!" Stoick gasped, running towards him. He pulled him close and checked him for breathing before throwing the hat from his own head and pressing his ear to Hiccup's chest. "He-He's alive!" Stoick cried, his voice breaking. "You brought him back alive…"

'_Of course I did' _Toothless thought proudly, letting a small smile show. _'I'd do anything to protect him'_. Behind Stoick, the Vikings and dragons alike burst into cheers and celebrations at this, and Toothless saw Astrid's whole face light up as she pressed her hands against her cheeks in relief.

Stoick gently laid a hand on Toothless's head and looked down at him, gratitude all over his face, and Toothless rested his head on the ground lightly, tired and exhausted. "Thank you" he said softly, looking the dragon in the eyes. "For saving my son"

'_Anytime' _Toothless crooned softly as the blonde Viking with the strange metal arm and wooden leg hobbled over.

"Well" the Viking said slowly with a small shrug. "You know…Most of him"

Toothless glanced down at Hiccup's legs and his ears pressed back against his head. His left leg was completely mangled and burned. Toothless tried not to inhale too deeply as the scent of his rider's blood made him feel physically ill.

"Beard of Thor" Stoick mumbled, stunned. "It looks like he might have to lose that leg. We better get someone over to stop the bleeding and to treat him until we can get back to the village."

Toothless let out a low whine, refusing to move his eyes away from the pale red-head in Stoick's arms. _'I'm so sorry Hiccup…' _He whispered brokenly, but was startled when a blur of blonde shot towards them, and Astrid's scent filled his nose as she hugged him.

"Thank the gods" she muttered weakly and Toothless let out a low croon, rubbing his head against hers lightly. She pulled away and stared down at Hiccup, going slightly pale. "Oh Freyja…' she mumbled, kneeling down. Stoick gently and reluctantly laid his son down, and stood.

"I think we have at least two boats which survived, but I'll get the men to work on building rafts with the wood we can salvage from the wreckage of the others" he said grimly. "Astrid, look after Hiccup and I'll send someone over to help you."

"Yes chief" Astrid replied, staring down at Hiccup still. She gently brushed his hair away from his forehead, and Toothless noted her hand was shaking. He curled up around them both, being careful not to injure Hiccup's leg anymore and let out a low whine.

'_I'm so sorry' _he said quietly, his ears still pressed back.

Astrid glanced at him and gave him a shaky smile. "You were great Toothless. You saved Hiccup…You saved us all"

Toothless glanced down at Hiccup's injured leg miserably. _'But now he's probably going to lose his leg' _

"We should just be thankful he's alive" Astrid said softly, looking down at Hiccup again as a Viking woman, who Toothless identified as Astrid's mother came running over to them.

'_What do you want?' _Toothless growled protectively, curling up a little bit more, and she stopped, quickly holding her hands up in surrender.

"She's here to help Toothless" Astrid tried to soothe him. "To help Hiccup's leg. If she doesn't, it might get worse and get infected."

Toothless looked at her and grudgingly relented, shifting his tail slightly so the female Viking had more access to Hiccup. She knelt down to examine his leg and frowned slightly, muttering under her breath. Toothless watched her anxiously then looked back at Hiccup's face, which was paler than usual and burned from the fire, sweat slipping down from his forehead. Astrid had ripped off a piece of her shirt and was mopping his forehead with a tenderness he didn't expect the blonde girl to have.

"Astrid" her mother stated without looking up. "I need your headband"

Astrid silently pulled the leather band wrapped around her head off with a flourish and threw it at her mother, shifting slightly and setting Hiccup's head in her lap. Her mother caught the band, and Toothless watched suspiciously as she wrapped it around Hiccup's leg. She glanced up at Toothless, and looking quite awkward began to speak.

"I'm going to pull this and it's going to stop the blood, but he might jerk around… it hurts a bit but it needs to happen" she said slowly, and Toothless simply stared at her, then looked back at Hiccup's face.

'_If it helps him…fine. Just be careful' _he whined lightly. This was his entire fault. He couldn't deny Hiccup vital help like this when he so desperately needed it. He was scared and worried to see Hiccup's reaction to this when he woke up. _'If he wakes up' _a small part of his voice murmured, and he inwardly growled. _'He WILL wake up' _he told himself firmly. _'I know he will' _

"Astrid. Hold him down" her mother instructed, and Astrid cringed, tentatively placing her hands down on Hiccup's arms. Toothless hesitated before laying his head on Hiccup's chest to help her.

"Thanks" Astrid murmured, looking at him gratefully. He nodded weakly and glanced over at Astrid's mother, who took a deep breath. She pulled the headband hard, just under the knee, and Hiccup jerked and tried to writhe around in pain, letting out small cries, but with Astrid's help, Toothless held him down, hating himself more than ever. Hiccup eventually laid back, his frail form shaking lightly and Toothless was struck again by how pale he was. His freckles stood out greatly and he'd never seen the boy look so ill.

"That will stop the blood flow" Astrid's mother stated. "We just need to be able to clean the wound and that should do him until we get back to Berk, then the village healer can take over." She stood up, frowning. "I'll be right back" she told them and quickly ran down towards the wreckage of the boats.

Astrid sighed heavily and looked down at Hiccup. "Idiot" she mumbled. "You knew there were a thousand ways your plan could have gone wrong, but you did it anyway. You scared the living daylights out of me…and trust me. That's rare." Toothless watched her as she frowned at his leg. "What happened anyway?" she leaned over to examine his leg, cringing lightly and looked back at Toothless, stunned. "Teeth marks?"

Toothless's ears flattened once again and he whined, looking back at Hiccup miserably. _'It was the only way…I know. You can hate me.' _But to his great surprise, Astrid simply sat back and scratched the back of his neck lightly, causing him to relax ever so slightly and curl up.

"Just rest" she mumbled. "You've earned it"

'_I can't' _Toothless mumbled, his tired eyes closing against his will. _'I can't fall asleep and leave Hiccup when he needs me…'_

"I'll look after Hiccup…and when you wake up I'll find you something to eat…so just sleep…he'd want you to rest" Astrid tried to coax, continuing to scratch behind his neck.

'_No…I really shouldn't' _Toothless rumbled, before his eyes shut completely and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

**(Linebreak)**

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was that Hiccup was gone, and so was Astrid.

'_Hiccup? Astrid?' _he cried, jumping up and ignoring the protests his muscles gave. He looked around the crowds of Vikings and felt panic rise in his chest. He ran forward, trying to not let panic take over him completely. He knew falling asleep was a bad idea! Trying to calm himself, he took in a deep breath and caught Hiccup's scent. _'Hiccup!' _he cried in relief and bounded forwards towards where the scent was coming from. He saw Hiccup lying on one of the two boats which had survived the carnage, whilst others were trying to build rafts out of the pieces of the others. He jumped onto the boat, ignoring loud protests from the Vikings and curled up beside Hiccup, noting with some relief that he looked less pale than earlier and his injured leg has a makeshift bandage wrapped around it. Toothless let out a happy croon and gently nudged Hiccup's head with his own.

"I told you it was a bad idea to take Hiccup away from Toothless whilst he was sleeping" Astrid stated suddenly, and he glanced up to see her stood in front of him next to Stoick, holding a woven basket which was filled with fish.

"I didn't realize he'd be so protective" Stoick admitted sheepishly.

"I figured it out when he tried to kill me for hurting Hiccup" Astrid replied, placing the basket of fish down in front of Toothless.

'_Yeah sorry about that' _Toothless murmured, sniffing the fish experimentally and keeping his tail wrapped around Hiccup protectively. No eel. Good. Realizing he hadn't eaten for almost two days, he finally acknowledged how hungry he really was. He eagerly stuck his head into the basket and began to eat, barely tasting the fish as he swallowed them down.

'_You and the boy were both great' _he heard from above him, and he glanced up to see the Nadder flying above the boat, looking down at him and Hiccup.

'_It was mainly Hiccup' _Toothless answered nonchalantly. _'But thank you' _

'_Is he going to be okay?' _The Nadder questioned, her eyes roving towards Hiccup.

'_He should be' _Toothless nodded. _'The other humans said they should get him back to Berk and let the 'healer' take care of him' _

'_I saw his leg' _The Nadder squawked, looking concerned. _'Will he be able to fly again with that?' _

'_I hadn't thought of that' _Toothless said, alarmed. _'I hope so…' _he frowned.

"Blue" Astrid called, jumping off of the boat and onto the beach. "Come here girl, I've got some food for you!"

'_Blue?' _Toothless questioned, looking amused. _'She's just as good as names as Hiccup is. So I guess you bonded?'_

'Blue' nodded and smiled demurely. _'I suppose you could say that' _and flew towards Astrid, landed beside her and nudged her head gently.

Toothless let out a soft chuckle, finding the Nadder easy to get along with, and curled up, resting his head beside Hiccup's.

"Gobber you sail back with Hiccup and the others. The kids will fly back on their dragons. I'll stay here to help with the construction of the rafts" Stoick instructed, and Toothless's ears perked as he listened.

"Better idea" Gobber stated wryly. "I help with construction, and you go back. Hiccup needs you Stoick. We'll take care of things here"

Stoick frowned and looked back at Hiccup and Toothless, and his face softened slightly. "Are you sure you'll be alright Gobber?"

"We'll be fine" Gobber stated, waving his good hand. "Don't worry about it and just get Hiccup back safely"

"Ah chief" Astrid said suddenly, running over. "Would it be alright if I uh…Stayed on the boat?" she glanced over at Hiccup. "I mean- I just"

Stoick simply smiled and nodded at the girl and walked away to tell the other Vikings to board onto the boats. Astrid turned to Blue and rubbed her head gently. "You fly with the other dragons' girl" she instructed. "I'm staying here to look after Hiccup"

'_Of course' _Blue stated, beating her wings to lift her up into the air. She turned and flew towards where the other teenagers were starting to climb onto their dragons, and Astrid hopped into the boat and sat on the other side of Hiccup, near Toothless's tail.

Stoick boarded the boat, and a group of Vikings joined them, filling up both boats, but leaving enough room for Hiccup and Toothless to be comfortable.

"Set sail!" Stoick commanded. "The sooner we get out of here, the better. Follow the dragons"

Toothless glanced over at the dragons and saw them lift up into the air and fly towards them. He nodded to acknowledge them, and then busied himself with trying to make Hiccup as comfortable as possible. He let out a low whine as the ship began to sail and Astrid shot him a sympathetic look. Toothless lightly nuzzled Hiccup's head, and the boy let out a low, pained groan.

'_Hiccup?' _Toothless said softly, staring at the Viking as Astrid was doing. His heart expanded when he saw the forest green orbs open, though they were clouded with pain.

"Too'less" Hiccup slurred, his voice weak and raspy.

"Hiccup" Astrid gasped, moving forward to touch his cheek gently, and his eyes roved to her.

"As'rid…' he murmured and smiled, seeming satisfied. Hiccup then closed his eyes and was lost to the world of unconsciousness again.

Toothless whined lightly and laid his head beside Hiccup once more. Astrid, he saw, had her lips pressed together in a hard line, like she was trying to keep from crying. She swallowed hard and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand slip into Hiccup's.

'_At least he woke up' _Toothless mumbled to himself, staring at his young rider. _'I'm sure he'll be fine' _he said confidently, but inwardly refused to rest until he was one hundred percent certain.

_**Preview of the next Chapter-**_

_**"Listen devil" Stoick stated, shaking his head. "He's got an injured leg, it's going to hurt him, but he's going to be alright. The healer said he would. So go… eat some fish or something"**_

_**Toothless snorted and gave Stoick his best intimidating glare, but the Viking refused to back down. Toothless growled slightly and shot a small ball of fire at his feet and turned and bounded off towards the village, Stoick's yells and curses being music to his ears. **_


	17. Conflict

**A/N- A chapter entirely of my own lol. My version of what happened during the time Hiccup was unconscious.**

**Disclaimer: -.- no i don't own it**

Hiccup didn't wake again for the entirety of the journey back to Berk. He was wrapped up to keep him warm in the harsh weather, and Toothless provided extra body heat too. He had no idea how long they had been at sea for, he just wanted them to get back soon, so Hiccup could get better. Toothless glanced up at Astrid who still had Hiccup's hand in her own. Her teeth chattered slightly and one arm was wrapped around herself. But being the stubborn Viking that she was, she wasn't saying anything about it, and as night was falling, the temperature was rapidly declining.

'_Typical' _Toothless snorted and nudged her with his head. She glanced up at him questioningly and he lifted up a wing and looked at it. _'Go on' _

"You want me to sit b-by you?" Astrid asked, trying to hold back her shivers.

'_Yes. You can hold Hiccup's other hand' _he snorted. _'Just get here before you freeze to death. The last thing we need is you dying along with Hiccup's injury'_

Astrid hesitantly crawled over and sat in between Hiccup and Toothless, the latter's wing draping around her lightly, pulling her closer. Immediately she felt warmer and her fingers found those of Hiccup's left hand. "Thanks Toothless" she murmured, and he simply nodded at her, staring down at Hiccup. "I know you probably blame yourself" she said suddenly. "But it wasn't your fault. If you hadn't have done what you did… Then Hiccup might not be with us"

Toothless felt his ears droop lightly at the thought of Hiccup dying, of him not existing on earth anymore. The idea and notion hurt him, it cut him deeper than he could have ever imagined. A while back, he recalled making a promise to Hiccup that he would protect him, no matter what, and a large part of him had told him that he'd failed in his duty. Hiccup was injured and in great pain, and it was due to him. However, Astrid's words provided him with some comfort. He was not able to save Hiccup's leg and couldn't fully protect him, but he had taken the brunt of the impact when they'd hit the ground and had protected the majority of Hiccup's body from the flames. But Astrid was right, if he hadn't of sacrificed Hiccup's leg, then the boy may not be alive.

Though inwardly, he was slightly irritated towards the gods for taking Hiccup's leg. Rendering the savior unable to walk was not a part of his deal. Yet, he wondered, had Hiccup struck a deal with the gods as he himself did? Or was this just a cruel joke? Either way, Toothless found he couldn't really be too angry with the gods, for though they had taken something precious away from him, his flight, they had given him something much more precious. Hiccup.

"There" Stoick said suddenly, causing both Astrid and Toothless to glance up. "The lights. We're almost home!" he grinned, and Astrid looked immensely relieved.

"Thank the gods" she sighed, blowing her long blonde bang away from her eye.

'_Almost there Hiccup' _Toothless crooned softly, glancing ahead at the lights that light up the village of Berk. _'You're almost home' _

**(Linebreak)**

The boats pulled up to the docks and the Vikings began to file out, being careful to not stand on Hiccup, or to get too close, as Toothless would growl whenever they did. Astrid tried to stand, intending on following them off of the boat, but couldn't move Toothless's wing.

"Toothless" she said in exasperation, turning to look at him. "We're home. I'll be okay, I promise"

Toothless stared at her in disbelief before reluctantly moving his wing, allowing the blonde to jump out of the boat. Stoick walked over warily and bent down to pick up Hiccup. Toothless let out a warning growl at him. _'Be careful you don't hurt him' _he warned, narrowing his eyes and standing up.

Stoick nodded at him and carefully exited the boat, holding Hiccup in his arms. "Spitelout, Hoarke. You two go to my house and bring Hiccup's bed downstairs."

"Downstairs?" 'Spitelout' questioned.

Stoick nodded. "The dragon-"Toothless let out a small growl. "I mean Toothless might be a bit too big for his bedroom whilst his leg is healing"

Toothless tilted his head; did that mean he could stay? He supposed so. Spitelout and Hoarke nodded and ran ahead of them to go to Stoick's home.

"Astrid. You go and fetch the village healer for me" Stoick commanded, and the blonde nodded.

"Yes chief" she stated, casting one more look at Hiccup before turning and running towards where she knew the healer lived.

Stoick then began to walk towards the house, Hiccup held carefully in his arms. Toothless dutifully followed, noting distractedly that this was the first time he'd been allowed to walk through the village. He heard the whispers and gossiping, but pushed it out of his mind as he kept his eyes upon the young red-head in Stoick's arms. Stoick began to walk up the hill which led to his house and Toothless bounded up after him gracefully. The larger Viking opened the door with one hand and turned to Toothless.

"Stay" he commanded and Toothless stared at him in disbelief.

'_Funny. No way' _Toothless snorted. Yeah, like he was going to leave Hiccup now. He took a step forward, fully intending to follow Stoick inside.

"You stay here until the healer is done with him" Stoick said in exasperation. "You can't be in there when that happens"

'_Why not?' _Toothless growled, glaring at him, but Stoick glared defiantly back. Toothless let out a small huff of indignation and turned his back to Stoick, sitting on his haunches. Stoick raised an eyebrow at the dragon's obvious attitude problem before walking inside with his son and shutting the door.

Toothless stared out at the village and marveled at the sight before him. The Vikings who had come back on the boat and the teenagers who had flown back were explaining to the others what had happened, and how dragons weren't really evil after all. Many seemed reluctant to accept this, but seeing the tame dragons with the teenagers managed to convince a few of them. Toothless felt slightly amused as he saw how at home the dragons were making themselves and felt, with a thrill of satisfaction, that this would probably annoy Stoick to no end. He snorted at the thought of his humans sire.

'_Stupid human' _he mumbled irritably and glanced up when he saw an elderly man walk up the hill accompanied by Astrid. He tilted his head to the side curiously as Astrid stopped by him, and the man continued into the house. _'How come he can go in and I can't?' _Toothless asked in a sulking tone.

"That's the healer" Astrid explained, gently patting Toothless's head. "He's gonna help Hiccup. You'll see" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder what this place is going to be like now that we don't have to worry about dragon raids…"

Toothless snorted in amusement. _'Once word gets out that a human and dragon worked together to defeat the Queen, the dragons will flock here and make this their new home…to live amongst humans'_

"Y'know" Astrid began slowly. "All my life I've trained to fight dragons… it's been my only goal. And here I am talking to one and riding them. So now I think…'now what?' What goal do I have now?"

Toothless tilted his head and looked at her questioningly.

"And there's Blue y'know… I've never felt so guilty towards a dragon in my life. I mean in training I hurt and scared her, but she's still willing to accept me as a rider" Astrid continued, sitting down on the floor next to him. "I've got a lot of making up to do…To the dragons and to Hiccup"

Toothless couldn't really disagree with that, but he gently nudged his head against her shoulder to show that she had his support, and she smiled at him.

"I can see why you're his best friend" she stated, hugging her knees close to her chest. "You're a great listener. And you're loyal and protective."

Toothless held his head a little higher and looked smug. _'Yes, well. I do try' _

Astrid stifled a laugh at how self-assured he looked up when she heard someone approaching. "Gobber!" she said quickly, standing up. "You're back…Does that mean the others are too?"

Gobber nodded at her with a small grin. "Aye lass. We're all back safe 'n' sound"

Astrid nodded, looking relieved and the trio glanced at the door, hearing muffled speaking noises coming from within.

"I'm gonna see what the healer said about his leg. Gonna see if I have to make him something" Gobber stated grimly, and Toothless's ears pressed back against his head once more. "Don't let it worry ya, beast" Gobber tried to console, as Toothless bristled at being called a beast. "If he loses It, I'll make sure he flies again, don't you worry" he grinned and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Toothless felt his eye twitch in slight annoyance. It wasn't fair that all these people could go inside to see Hiccup whilst he was stuck out here. He huffed irritably, and Astrid hid a smile at his indignation.

"You'll see him soon Toothless" she tried to soothe. "Just let the healer do his job and then you'll be able to look after him."

From inside the house, they heard a distinct yelp of pain which they easily identified as Hiccup's, and Toothless's ears dropped back.

'_What are they doing?' _he asked in a panicked tone, beginning to frantically scratch at the door. _'Why is he in pain?' _

"Toothless…Come on" Astrid groaned, grabbing a hold of his now ruined saddle, trying to pull it to get him away from the door.

Toothless dug his hind legs into the ground stubbornly and continued to scratch at the door desperately, until Stoick threw open the door, looking irritated.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at the dragon. Toothless glared back and tried to look around him to see into the house.

"Sorry chief" Astrid sighed. "He heard Hiccup and got a bit worried"

'_A bit?' _Toothless repeated with a small snort. _'More than a bit!' _

"Listen devil" Stoick stated, shaking his head. "He's got an injured leg, it's going to hurt him, but he's going to be alright. The healer said he would. So go… eat some fish or something"

Toothless snorted and gave Stoick his best intimidating glare, but the Viking refused to back down. Toothless growled slightly and shot a small ball of fire at his feet and turned and bounded off towards the village, Stoick's yells and curses being music to his ears.

He glanced around the village, seeing Vikings giving him scared glances and attempting to avoid him. He rolled his eyes, as long as none of them tried to kill him, he'd be fine. He was startled suddenly when he felt a small hand touch his flank, and looked down to see a small female hatchling with icy blue eyes and a shock of black hair. She squeaked in fright when he looked at her and scurried off back to her awestruck friends, squealing slightly that she'd 'touched the Night Fury'

Toothless let out a small chuckle. That was quite cute. He didn't realize how 'adorable' Viking children could really be. He shook his head and continued to walk through the village, turning when he felt Blue's presence behind him.

'_Hello Blue' _He greeted, nodding his head.

'_Hello Toothless' _Blue replied, inclining her head back towards him. _'How are you? I had suspected you'd be with your human'_

'_I want to be' _Toothless moaned, feeling irritated. _'But his Sire is stubborn' _

Blue smiled knowingly. _'You don't get on' _she guessed.

'_You'd think he'd be a little more grateful' _Toothless snorted irritably. _'I mean me and Hiccup only saved them all from the Queen. Hah. Humans. I'll never understand them'_

'_No me either' _Blue agreed.

'_Speaking of humans, I was surprised that you accepted Astrid as a rider' _Toothless stated, and Blue gave a half shrug.

'_It was mainly because of your rider' _she admitted. _'But she knows the good placed to scratch and she keeps apologizing for hurting me. She's actually quite grown on me' _

"Hey Blue, Toothless" Astrid called, running over with a brush in her hand. Blue glanced at it and shook herself, looking slightly excited.

'_Grooming time!' _she noted, nudging Astrid gently with her head.

'_Typical Nadders. So vain' _Toothless teased, earning himself a glare. Astrid simply smiled and began to lightly groom Blue, the dragon letting out purrs of content.

Toothless smiled slightly and walked on, inhaling as he noticed a weak scent which he identified as Hiccup's, coming from a fairly large building. He tilted his head slightly, recalling that that was the place Hiccup brought him to when his harness had gotten stuck. He squeezed his way through the door and looked around, noticing a small desk, which was where Hiccup's scent was located from. He wandered over to it, trying to avoid knocking into anything and found various drawings of him, along with drawn plans for his saddle and tail fin.

Toothless felt a rush of affection hit him and he glanced back at his tail, which now only had one fin due to the Queen's fire. He let out a small sigh and walked out of the building, blinking and looking around him in surprise.

'_Word gets around fast' _He noted, looking at the new groups of dragons who had landed on Berk. The teenagers were trying to calm the frantic adults and were trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Oy you" Gobber said suddenly, limping towards him. "What were you doin' in the forge?"

Toothless acquired an innocent expression, his eyes widening. _'I don't know what you're talking about' _

"Yeah, you're Hiccup's dragon alright" Gobber snorted. "Skilled at the innocent look, but no-one believes yeh." He chuckled as Toothless huffed. "Speakin' of Hiccup, you're free to go in. I gotta build him a new leg anyway."

Toothless looked slightly alarmed at this. _'He lost his leg?' _he whined and turned, sprinting back towards the house, ignoring the shouts of surprise. He bounded towards the front door and hit his front paws against it, kicking it open. Stoick glanced up at the noise and stood up, fully intending to push Toothless out of the house for the stunt he pulled earlier, but Toothless, sensing this, quickly jumped up onto a beam near the ceiling, grinning evilly.

Stoick growled irritably and rubbed his temples. "Fine" he muttered. "Stay here and look after him. I need to talk to the village about this dragon stuff anyway"

'_You don't have to tell me twice' _Toothless snorted, waiting until Stoick was near the door before jumping down, noting with grim satisfaction that his boots were scorched. The black dragon gently pulled away the covers from Hiccup's bed as Stoick left with his teeth, and upon seeing the bandage and bloody stump, he cringed and let out a low whine before covering him up again. He checked to see if the boy was in any pain before lightly licking his cheek and wrapping himself around the bed.

'_Get well soon Hiccup…'_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter -**_

**_Astrid glanced at his sulky features and smiled lightly. "If you keep eating and don't exercise, you're just going to get fat" she told him and lightly poked his stomach. "Now that you mention it…"_**

**_'Okay okay!" Toothless growled, pulling away from her and stretching out his limbs. 'We'll go for a walk. Just don't call me fat again or you'll regret it!' _**


	18. Free

**A/N- Here it is... the last chapter. Just wanted to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed my story!**

**Victoria62015**

**Toothless-The-Nightfury**

**Comet Moon**

**Fjord Mustang**

**Eyes wide open 2010**

**Hellsfireydeath**

**Mendicant Bias**

**Radar180**

**Dragonshina**

**Theamazingelizabeth**

**Windjinx13**

**Sinewyk**

**Silkmouse**

**Darkmist11**

**and thank you to everyone who faved and added this story to Story Alert! **

**Disclaimer- for they last time... No.  
**

A week passed, and the villagers of Berk were just getting used to having dragons live among them. Some were still wary and unsure of the new addition to the village, but others had taken to the challenge with enthusiasm. Hiccup's leg had begun to heal and according to the village healer it would be okay to fit on his new prosthetic leg soon.

The teenagers, who Toothless had learned the names of,(Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs… what strange names humans had for each other) along with Astrid had taken up the task of teaching the basics of flying to the Vikings willing to try, deciding to leave the more knowledgeable parts to Hiccup for when he woke up.

Toothless refused to leave Hiccup's bedside, much to the annoyance of Stoick, and kept up a constant bedside vigil, Astrid joining him at times to bring him food and check up on Hiccup.

"Toothless" Astrid called, walking into the house. Toothless glanced up at her and let out a soft growl as a way of greeting. "Your breakfast is outside" Astrid told him, taking a seat beside Hiccup's bedside, subconsciously rearranging his bed sheets.

'_Outside?' _Toothless asked suspiciously, catching her eye. _'Why outside?' _

"The chief is annoyed with the smell" Astrid stated, in a way of explaining why she didn't bring the fish to him like she usually did.

Toothless rolled his eyes. _'I could care less what he thinks'_

"And I was thinking we could go for a walk afterwards" Astrid continued.

'_Why?' _Toothless asked moodily, giving her a half-hearted glare.

Astrid glanced at his sulky features and smiled lightly. "If you keep eating and don't exercise, you're just going to get fat" she told him and lightly poked his stomach. "Now that you mention it…"

'_Okay okay!" _Toothless growled, pulling away from her and stretching out his limbs. _'We'll go for a walk. Just don't call me fat again or you'll regret it!' _

He walked out of the house and looked around, noticing the few fish Astrid had brought with her. He began to eat silently, wondering when Hiccup was going to wake up. He missed seeing the teenagers lopsided grin and watching him fall over himself. It was the little things like that which he found he missed the most. It just wasn't the same without Hiccup around to gently tease and banter with him, or to use dry humor and sarcasm.

Eventually, Toothless was joined by Astrid, who pulled off his saddle, muttering something which sounded like 'Should've done this a while ago'. Toothless finished his meal and stretched, glancing up at the dragons flying above him. He began to walk, Astrid walking alongside him, and sighed, missing the freedom of flight. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't imagine flying without Hiccup. They'd become a part of each other, and flying without Hiccup, even if he was given the power of free flight again, he'd still want Hiccup to sit upon his back and fly with him, because it would just feel strange without the red-head.

"Do you think Hiccup's gonna like it?" Astrid asked, looking around at the new Berk. Stables and shelters had been made for the dragons, along with a feeding dish, which stood in the centre of the village. Dragons were perched on top of the houses, some flying freely in the air with Vikings on their back. Terror's had taken to perching on people's shoulders and a few of them had taken a liking to Gobber, much to the blacksmith's amusement. Toothless nodded once as an answer to Astrid's question.

'_Yeah. He's gonna like it' _Toothless stated, and thought back to when Hiccup had stated that he'd wanted Dragons and humans to get along. He smiled to himself. _'He's gonna love it' _

"Hey, Astrid!" the boy Toothless identified as Snotlout called, running over towards them. "So you got the Night Fury out of the house huh? They're putting Hiccup's new leg on right?"

'_What?' _Toothless asked, his ears perking. _'They're putting his leg on?' _

"Idiot" Astrid hissed, punching Snotlout in the arm, hard. "He wasn't supposed to know about it!" she turned and watched as Toothless turned and began to run back to the house. "Great going" Toothless heard her state dryly to Snotlout.

Toothless tried to run straight into the house, but was stopped by Stoick, who had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and was stood at the door.

"Oh no you don't" Stoick warned him.

'_Like you're going to stop me' _Toothless growled, getting in a pouncing position. Stoick narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. Toothless, wasting no time quickly pounced on top of Stoick, wrestling him to the ground. He kicked him back and quickly ran for the door, but felt a hard grip on his tail.

"Hold it beast!" Stoick growled, holding on tightly to his tail.

'_Let go!' _Toothless huffed. _'Get off of my tail!' _he waved his tail around, trying to shake the Viking off, but his grip remained strong. He turned and glared at Stoick, and Stoick glared back.

"You're not going in there until they put on his leg!" he said firmly.

Toothless groaned and sat on his haunches, quickly whipping his tail out of Stoick's hands when he felt the Vikings grip weaken.

"Good" Stoick nodded, straightening his furs out and moving to stand in front of the door again.

"Toothless!" Astrid called, running over towards them. "Toothless come on!"

Toothless glared over at her indignantly. _'Traitor' _he huffed. _'Leading me away from the house. You knew it was going to happen' _he sniffed and looked away from her, closing his eyes.

"Toothless I'm sorry" Astrid offered. "You know if you were in there when they did it, you'd probably attack Gobber and the healer"

'_I would not!' _Toothless cried. _'Well…Okay maybe. Well no just a growl or two… okay fine!' _he finally relented, with a dragonish pout. _'Maybe I would've. But that doesn't mean you can trick me'_

"I said I was sorry" Astrid stated, rolling her eyes. "What more do you want?"

'_Mutton' _Toothless stated immediately. _'A leg of mutton' _he stared at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Judging from the look in your eyes I can tell you're hungry for meat" she stated wryly and Toothless grinned happily at her.

"If he thinks he's getting any of the meat, he's mistaken" Stoick said gruffly, casting a look of dislike to the black dragon.

Toothless glared over at Stoick irritably and then looked back over at Astrid, widening his eyes in an attempt to charm her. She stared at him and finally managed to tear her eyes away, looking flustered.

"I can't Toothless" she muttered. "Sorry"

'_Just another reason to hate the sire' _Toothless thought moodily, curling up on the ground.

**(Linebreak)**

After what seemed like hours, the healer and Gobber finally walked out of the house, and Toothless's ears perked up. He pushed past them both and bounded forward into the dark hut, heading straight for Hiccup's bed.

"I'll give him this much, he's dedicated" Stoick admitted, following Toothless into the house.

'_Of course I am' _Toothless scoffed, gently pulling away the blanket covering Hiccup. He stared at the new prosthetic leg and moved forward cautiously. He slowly sniffed the metal and cringed inwardly, recoiling slightly. It smelled nothing at all like his warm human. It was cold, pure metal and wood. It didn't smell right. _'It makes him smell strange' _Toothless whined.

"I know it looks bad" Stoick mumbled, standing behind him. "But he'll get used to it eventually."

Toothless sighed lightly and grabbed the edge of the blanket in his teeth, pulling it back over Hiccup. He curled up around the bed and was surprised when Stoick made no objections to this. He watched the older man leave and looked at his human fondly. He gently nudged his own head against Hiccup's and let out a low purr.

'_Wake up soon Hiccup' _he mumbled and suddenly tilted his head when he saw eyelids flickering. His face brightened and he leaned back, staring wide-eyed at the Viking below him. _'Hiccup? Are you waking up?' _he asked eagerly, and pure delight struck him when he saw the forest green orbs slowly blink open in disorientation. He was still pale, but his cheeks were lightly flushed, and the burns on his face were slowly healing. Toothless leaned forward eagerly and gently nudged his head against Hiccup's again gently. _'Are you okay? Do you need anything?' _he asked, concerned.

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup mumbled, and Toothless felt his heart soar at those simply words. His human was alright. He was safe. Unable to contain his happiness, he continued to nudge Hiccup's head, causing the red-head to laugh softly and touch his snout. "I'm happy to see you too buddy" he smiled, chuckling more when Toothless licked his cheek.

'_You're okay! You're okay!' _Toothless beamed and brought his legs onto the bed, accidentally standing on Hiccup's stomach.

"Oww! What…uh…" Hiccup moaned, sitting up and pushing him off, his eyes shut tight.

'_Sorry!' _Toothless said quickly, sitting on the floor. _'But you're okay! You're really okay!' _He licked his lips happily as Hiccup seemed to take in his surroundings.

"I'm in my house" he said in confusion, and then his eyes widened. "YOU'RE in my house!" Toothless grinned at him and couldn't stop himself from jumping around, literally bouncing off the walls in his excitement, also knowing that would probably annoy Stoick. He grinned giddily as he did so, unable to contain his joy. "Does my dad know you're here?" Hiccup asked desperately. "Okay…Okay!"

'_He sure does!' _Toothless beamed. _'He doesn't like it, but he'll live!' _He jumped up onto the beam in excitement, looking under it so Hiccup was upside-down to him.

"Toothless! Aw, come on!" Hiccup groaned, trying to get out of his bed. He stopped however, looking confused and slowly pulled away his bed covers.

'_Looks like you find out' _Toothless admitted, his ears pressing back against his head as he jumped down onto the floor, slowly walking towards Hiccup. The Redhead stared down in disbelief at his prosthetic for a moment, as if unable to comprehend what is was doing there. Eventually, he let out a small sigh and pressed his lips together. _'I'm sorry' _Toothless whined again, looking down.

Hiccup pulled on his right boot and slowly placed it down on the ground, hesitantly following suit with the prosthetic. Toothless sniffed the prosthetic again, disliking the way the metal made his humans scent strange. He glanced up at Hiccup who was in some state of shock. He looked at Toothless and opened his mouth to speak, but all that was emitted was a strangled gasp. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, placing all of his weight on his right foot and pulling himself upwards by using his bed-posts.

'_Be careful' _Toothless said warily. _'You've only just had that put on' _

Hiccup pressed his lips together in determination and slowly took a shaky limp forward, wobbling and almost falling. Toothless watched him carefully, getting ready to help the boy if he needed it. He tried to take another, more confident step forward, but Toothless knew it was going to fail before it actually did. Acting quickly, he reached out his neck and caught Hiccup as he fell, letting out a small cry.

'_I told you to be careful' _he chastised, getting lifting up his head to set the Viking back up on his feet. _'Let me help you' _

"Okay…thanks bud" Hiccup said softly, holding onto Toothless's neck. Toothless gently guided Hiccup towards the door, being sure to keep an eye on the boys leg to make sure he didn't fall again. Hiccup with both legs was clumsy enough, he was going to have his work cut out for him in keeping Hiccup out of trouble.

Hiccup slowly opened the door only to slam it shut when he saw 'Fireworm' flying past, which was 'Snotlout's' Nightmare.

'_What?' _Toothless asked, looking up at Hiccup, who looked slightly worried. _'He's not going to eat you, I promise!' _

"Toothless" Hiccup warned, tightening his grip on the door handle. "Stay here"

Toothless tilted his head in confusion as Hiccup pulled open the door. _'Why? Look for yourself!' _He sat back on his haunches and smiled as Hiccup's mouth fell open at the sight before him.

"What the-?" he stammered, staring at the dragons perched on the rooftops and the ones in the air, and over at the food dish, a Zippleback was enjoying a meal. "I knew it" Hiccup said slowly. "I'm dead"

Toothless smiled and shook his head as Stoick let out a booming laugh, in better spirits than Toothless had seen him and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "No, but you gave it your best shot" he smiled and began to walk forward with Hiccup, gesturing at the village. "So. What do you think?"

Toothless stayed dutifully where he was told to, watching Hiccup be led away by his sire. He heard the delighted calls of the villagers upon seeing him awaken and wondered briefly what Astrid would do when she reached them. He chuckled inwardly at the thought and as the Vikings circled around Hiccup, he glanced through an opening so he could still clearly see the redhead.

"-All we needed was a little of this" Stoick was saying, gesturing to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said, looking confused, and Stoick simply smiled and nodded and Toothless felt his dislike of the sire lessen by a fraction.

"Well, most of you" Gobber said wryly. "That bit's my handiwork" he gestured to the prosthetic leg. "Think it'll do?"

"Eh, I might make a few tweaks" Hiccup said, grinning, and Toothless joined in with the laughter of the Vikings. Gods he'd missed Hiccup this last week. He grinned expectantly when he saw Astrid push her way through the crowd, and wasn't at all surprises when she punched Hiccup in the arm, sending him stumbling forward slightly with a yelp.

"That's for scaring me" Astrid told him with a glare and Hiccup turned to her, rubbing his arm.

"What? Is it always gonna be like this?" he asked irritated. "Cos I-" he was cut off when Astrid grabbed the front of his tunic and dragged him close to her, pressing her lips against his, causing the Vikings to playfully jeer and make lewd comments. Toothless tilted his head lightly as they pulled away.

"I could get used to it" Hiccup mumbled and Toothless smiled to himself. He'd guessed that this was a part of the humans mating ritual; it seemed Astrid had chosen Hiccup for her mate. He approved anyway, the blonde was protective of Hiccup and he liked her.

"Welcome home" Gobber said, handing Hiccup a- Wait, was that a saddle? A tail fin? Toothless jumped up onto all fours, looking excited. He tried to quickly push through the crowd, one of the Vikings looking at him and grinning.

"Night Fury!" he called and everyone looked around in mock panic. Toothless jumped up, balancing on Spitelout's shoulder, causing him to wobble and fall over. Toothless leapt to the ground before he did so and grinned eagerly.

'_Let's go!' _he purred, causing Astrid and Hiccup to look at each other and laugh slightly.

"I'll race you" Astrid said suddenly, grinning. "BLUE! Come on girl!" she yelled as Hiccup grinned at the challenge, strapping the saddle onto an impatient Toothless.

"Okay, But I gotta warn you Astrid, Toothless is fast" he teased, moving round to attach the tail fin.

"But Blue and I have been training" Astrid told him, rubbing her Nadder's scales as she landed beside her.

'_I'm gonna win this one Fury' _Blue told him in a challenging voice, bending down to allow her rider to jump onto her back.

'_You wish' _Toothless grinned, looking up at the sky as Hiccup pulled himself onto his back. Apparantly his now stirrup was design to work with his prosthetic, which suited Toothless just fine. He couldn't help thinking now that he and Hiccup were a set. They were both missing a limb, but neither let it get them down. They were going to keep on going, to keep on fighting as hard as they could.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked, grinning down at him.

'_Always' _Toothless replied eagerly, glancing around at the village, where people were taking off into the skies on their own dragons and felt a sense of peace wash over him. It was really over. The Queen was gone, his brethren had a new home, and his rider was safe. This was perfect.

He took off into the sky, relishing the feel of the wind against his scales, having missed it for a week. This was his first real free flight. He'd never have to answer her call again. He grinned as he saw the Nadder dive down towards the houses below and followed suit, hearing both Astrid and Hiccup laughing.

'_Losing your touch there Fury!' _Blue yelled, shooting underneath a wooden arch. Toothless followed her and they both sped down towards the docks, flying past the boats.

'_Losing my touch? I'll show you! I'm the devil of the skies!' _Toothless scoffed as he heard Hiccup scream "YEAH!", speeding up and flying upwards, soaring underneath a wooden arch, with Blue right behind him.

'_Wait for me! Wait for me!' _He heard the Gronkle crow excitedly, and his grin widened. More competition, this was getting interesting. He soared down a narrow opening between the houses, the other two dragons right behind him and circled around the tower, hearing more voices call after him.

'_You're not gonna win!' _The Zippleback heads cried in unison, the twin riders on their necks, grinning competitively.

'_Time to step down from your post as devil of the sky!' _The Nightmare pitched in, glaring playfully in his direction.

'_Just give up!' _Blue shrieked, gaining speed.

"Show them what you can do buddy" Hiccup called, and Toothless grinned as he felt the tail fin shift.

'_Never!' _He yelled, shooting up at incredible speeds through the clouds, Hiccup cheering and yelling words of confidence as he did so. This was perfect. This was amazing.

They were finally free.

**A/N- Oh my gods it's over! DX Now what do I do? **

**You,the reviewers decide.**

**Should i write a sequel? Write random oneshots using prompts? (if you want me to do this, suggest prompt ideas please?) anything like that. Tell me what you want me to do ^^**


End file.
